The last kingdoms
by Mottera
Summary: El reino de Eiri ha ganado una guerra y se ordena que un monton de jovenes del otro reino vayan a servirles... pero entre ellos esta Shuichi un joven quien querrá luchar por su libertad y la de su reino... pero k pasa si se enamora¿? Yuki x Shu
1. Chapter 1

**THE LAST KINGDOMS**

CAPITULO 1: Ganadores y perdedores

Eiri despertó en medio de un gran estuendro, se oían gritos de alegría por todas partes, enojado se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario y salió a encontrar a los culpables para matarlos a base de miradas asesinas, no tuvo tiempo de dar unos pasos fuera de su habitación que se encontró en el suelo con un gran peso en sus hombros.

- TATSUHAAAAAA!- el gritó se oyó por todo el castillo.

- ¡¡¡Hay hermanito no te pongas así que traigo buenas noticias!- dijo el otro haciendo pucheros, poniéndose de pie y esquivando los golpes del otro (muchas cosas al mismo tiempo…)

Eiri lo miró malhumorado, no hacia falta ser un genio por adivinar de que se trataba, de la guerra, siempre que habían noticias, buenas o malas, eran de esta, pero a él le importaban poco, además hacia tiempo que no se enteraba de las nuevas de esta, solo quería que lo dejarán en paz… pero su padre se negaba recordándole constantemente sus deberes como príncipe heredero. Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Tatsuha gesticulaba y pegaba gritos intentando contarle algo.

- …Eiri… Eiri… ¡¡¡pero serás…! ¡¿¡Me estas escuchando!

- No.

- Eres malo – dijo Tatsuha volviendo a hacer muecas -, solo venia a decirte que la guerra ha acabado

- ¿Y hemos ganado?

- ¡Serás baka! Claro que si, si no no estaría tan contento ¿no te parece? Ahora por las fiestas vendrán los demás reyes… ¡¡¡Veré a my Money Ryuichi!... ¡¡Ey! ¿Adonde vas?

- A dormir…

- ¿Cómo que a dormir? OOU

Eiri cerró la puerta tras de si, antes de que Tatsuha pudiera seguir, solo de pensar en lo que vendría en los días siguientes le daba dolor de cabeza: un montón de actos aburridos y llenos de hipócritas para celebrar la victoria, y el tendría que estar en ellos, además de aguantar a Tatsuha en su desvarío por ese loco del conejo príncipe de oriente. Se quitó la camisa y se fue al baño. Con esa guerra solo se emocionaban su padre, Tatsuha y los demás tontainas del reino (es decir, casi todo el reino ¬¬), a él le parecía una perdida de tiempo. Se miró en el espejo y sus ojos dorados le devolvieron una mirada fría y aburrida, le esperaban unos días muy largos…

---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

Shuichi amaneció alterado y se levantó enseguida vistiéndose a toda prisa, tenían que llegar noticias de la guerra y de su padre, la guerra estaba perdida eso estaba claro, pero aún no llegaban noticias del campo de batalla, buscó por la casa pero no encontró nadie, a parte de una sirvienta que miraba por la ventana nerviosa.

- ¡¡Tú! – La sirvienta se giró asustada y respiró al ver quien la llamaba – ¿Hay noticias?

Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas mientras emitía sonidos inteligibles. Shuichi se asustó ante eso y se acercó a la muchacha.

- ¿Mi familia esta con Hiro?

La muchacha asintió como pudo y Shuichi salió corriendo hasta la salida de su mansión a fuera estaba todo el vecindario congregado, muchas mujeres lloraban y había muchachos jóvenes abatidos. Entre la multitud halló a su madre, su hermana y Hiro. Su madre lloraba y Hiro tenia la mirada fija en el suelo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la madre de Shuichi que se apoyaba en él.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué nadie me despertó?- Preguntó Shuichi al llegar al lugar.

Al verlo su madre rompió en un llanto más fuerte, empapando aún más a Hiro que ya no sabia que hacer para consolarla, Maiko, su hermana se le lanzó encima y le abrazó.

- No puede ser… ¡La guerra! Decidme que no… ¡por favor Hiro! ¡Mi padre ha de volver de esa estúpida guerra!

Su hermana se apretó más contra él y Hiro desvió su mirada hacia la madre de Shuichi quien después de decir palabras incoherentes se desmayó. De repente se sintieron galopes de caballos y aparecieron unos guerreros, se hizo el silencio eran del reino enemigo. Un chico joven de pelo negro con tonos verdes y ojos también negros se acercó a la multitud y con palabras firmes pero con cara de preferir estar en cualquier otra parte se dirigió a la multitud (por si quieren saberlo es Suguru).

- Somos los soldados del reino de Irizar…- vaciló un momento y miró detrás suyo, uno de los soldados que parecía de rango superior le hizo un gesto para que siguiera – Al estar ahora sometidos a nuestro reino… el rey Uesugui ha dictaminado que todos los jóvenes de entre 16 y… 18 años y varones sean llevados a Irizar para trabajar como… mmh… sirvientes a las ordenes del rey.

La noticia no sorprendió a la muchedumbre ya que el rumor de algo así ya se había extendido pero no por eso los muchachos y sus familias se vieron menos afectados. De repente Shuichi reaccionó.

- ¡HIRO! ¡Me falta aún como 4 meses para hacer 19!

Hiro dejó a la madre de Shuichi, que se havia repuesto (esta palabra esta bien dicha ¿?) y se fue cerca de su amigo y lo abrazó junto con su hermana. Shuichi miraba abatido como todo su alrededor se llenaba de madres, hermanos y hermanas abrazándose y llorando… y los soldados de Irizar mirando desde sus caballos.

------------------------------------------------- T-T ---------------------------------------------------

- No te preocupes, seguiré a la compañía, encontraré trabajo en Irizar, algo haré…

- Hiro déjalo ya…- Shuichi miraba abatido por la ventana de su cuarto – No hagas eso por mí, quédate aquí y cuida de mi familia, al fin y al cabo es como si formaras parte de ella… y ahora que ni mi padre ni yo estamos aquí…

Hiro miró a su mejor amigo apenado, recordando como después de la muerte de sus padres la familia Shindo (la de Shuichi) lo havia ayudado en todo, aunque solo anímicamente ya que loas Nakano eran una de las familias más ricas del reino y había heredado mucho dinero.

- Pero yo… bueno… te faltan solo 3 meses y algo más para los 19, cuando los cumplas podrás regresar… - se quedo con las ganas de añadir un "supongo" a su frase, pero no quiso desanimar más a su amigo.

Shuichi se alzó de repente sonriendo y alzando los puños.

- He de ver la parte positiva, viajaré y conoceré a gente nueva jojojojo o

- Shu… - Hiro lo miró más apenado aún.

- ¡¡¡Hirooooooooooooooooo, no llores!

- ¡¡Yo no lloro!

- ¡¡ Mal amigo, me estoy yendo a la muerte segura y tu ni siquiera vas a soltar una lágrima, baka ,baka ,baka! – dijo Shuichi saltándole encima.

En eso estaban (no piensen mal por favor que no estaban haciendo nada raro ¬¬), cuando Maiko entro y miro apenada a su hermano.

- Shu… los soldados esperan, marcháis ahora.- Dijo y abrazándose a su hermano le susurró un adiós al oído y macho con un portazo.

Shu y Hiro se miraron consternados y salieron de la habitación y luego de la casa, una vez en la calle Shuichi se fue con el grupo de jóvenes que se dirigían hacia los soldados de Irizar, entonces Hiro lo llamó.

- ¡Te prometo que iré a verte, Shu, te lo prometo!

Shu se giró y asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa amplia, al girarse esta desapareció de su rostro y sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte, donde solo podía ver a unos soldados que esperaban para llevárselos lejos de casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¿¡Que nuestro padre ha hecho que!

- ¡Ay! No grites hermanito que te saldrán arrugas.

(Después de un sonoro golpe en la cabeza de Tatsuha)

- ¿Y cuando va a llegar esa gente?

- Supongo que al mismo tiempo que Mika i Thoma, unos 4 dias. - dijo Tatsuha aún enojado por el golpe. – ¿Por qué te pones así? Son críos del otro reino nada más…

- Tienen tu misma edad ¬¬…

- Pero sus padres han perdido la guerra -

- … ¬ ¬

Eiri se miró incrédulo a su hermano mientras suspiraba y miraba por la ventana.

- ¡Oh, no!

Tatsuha se acercó a la ventana para ver qué pasaba y sus ojos se iluminaron mientras daba saltitos por toda la sala a la velocidad de la luz (ya se pueden imaginar a quien había visto ¬¬)

- ¡Oh, si!o My Honey Ryuichi, ya estás aquí… de esta no te salvas jojojojo o

Diciendo esto salió disparado de la sala dejando a un incrédulo Eiri que volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras se preparaba psicológicamente pera lo que se le venia encima (un tío con un conejo rosa XP), sintiéndose un poco mal consigo mismo sabiendo que el se sentía desgraciado por eso y un montón de muchachos eran arrancados de sus hogares para servirle. Decidió que no le tenía que importar (ya era raro que nos saliera solidario T-T) y se fue al gran salón principal a recibir los invitados antes de que tuviera que avisarlo su padre o peor aún, Tatsuha.

Cuándo llego al salón ya estaban casi todos reunidos para dar la bienvenida al joven príncipe de Liran y su escolta. Tatsuha estaba hiperactivo caminando de un lado a otro, Eiri se pregunto como era que no había salido corriendo ya a darle la bienvenida a su adorado Ryuichi. Las puertas del salón se abrieron y dejaron paso a un pequeño grupo de personas todas ellas muy elegantemente vestidas y enjoyadas. Entre ellas estaba un chico moreno con el pelo largo y los ojos verdes que miraba con cara de niño a su alrededor, con un conejo de peluche rosa en su cabeza.

- Príncipe Ryuichi que placer volver a tenerlo entre nosotros – Dijo el rey Uesugui, estrechando la mano del joven que le sonrió ampliamente.- Y le agradezco que haya venido a celebrar nuestra victoria… aunque… - puso cara severa- me han dicho que no estaba de acuerdo con esta guerra.

El semblante de Ryuichi cambió a adulto.

- No, pero no quise ser descortés.- Volviendo al modo niño- Así podré jugar con Tatsuha- san y Eiri-san, na no da -!

Tatsuha no se desmayó por poco de la emoción y Eiri restó inexpresivo mientras intentaba no salir de esa sala pasando por encima de ese majara (no tengo nada contra Ryuichi que quede claro).

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LAST KINGDOMS**

CAPITULO 2: Miles de ojos observando

Shuichi miró por todas partes moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado para otro, maravillándose de la belleza de las construcciones de la capital de Irizar mientras le iba haciendo preguntas a un perplejo Suguru. Aún ser un soldado del reino invasor ese chico joven le había caído bien a Shuichi. Suguru le contó que algunos serian destinados a trabajar en las minas de carbón mientras que otros serian destinados a trabajar como servidumbre de la nobleza. Shuichi rogaba porque le tocara trabajar en las minas, pensar solo en haber de servir a aquella gente – quizá alguno asesino de su padre – le daba nauseas. Se puso bien el trozo de tela que llevaba para cubrirse el pelo rosa, por como lo habían mirado al entrar a la ciudad (y por lo que le había dicho Suguru). Ese color no era muy común ahí.

Llegaron a una especie de mercado en dónde les esperaban un grupo de hombres numeroso. Al llegar ahí les examinaron con la mirada y uno de ellos, de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, se acercó a Suguru.

- Necesitamos para la fiesta de esta noche, que sean atractivos a la vista, es una fiesta de la realeza. – dijo como dándose importancia.

- De acuerdo Aizawa.

Enseguida Suguru dio instrucciones i se pusieron a escogerlos como si de animales de tratasen. Tú a las minas, tu de servidumbre, tu a las minas….

- Ese enclenque de ahí de servidumbre.

Shuichi alzó la vista furioso al ver que el aludido era él y se lanzó enzima del hombre llamado Aizawa.

- ¡¿A quién le llamas enclenque ojos de besugo!- Dijo gritando y pataleando mientras Suguru le cogía por detrás i lo separaba de Aizawa.

- ¡¡¡Para Shuichi! Es mejor eso, las minas son muy duras, no aguantarías un día…

Aizawa se los quedo mirando mientras Suguru seguía con sus esfuerzos para mantener quieto al pelirrosa, al cual se le había caído el trozo de tela de la cabeza dejando libre su melena rosa.

- ¡¡Vaya! – Gritó Aizawa llamando la atención de todo el mundo – Pero si pareces una niñita… ¿Y tú quieres ir trabajar a las minas? Vas a hacer más servicio allí entre los nobles… seguro que algunos querrán hacerte favores…

Algunos rieron ante este comentario, pero era verdad que el pelirosa era muy hermoso, aún sucio y cansado por el viaje. Shuichi se quedó frustrado y en silenció mientras los soldados lo cogían a él i al resto de escogidos y se los llevaban en un carro hasta palacio.

------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------

Eiri se levantó más malhumorado que de costumbre si es que eso era posible y después de vestirse lo mejor que pudo para recibir los invitados se dirigió a los jardines de palacio para concentrarse en ser cortés y amable (jejeje – risa irónica- jeje). Una vez ahí se tranquilizó y se dedicó a dar vueltas hasta que tuvo la idea de ir a ver llegar los nuevos esclavos que deberían de llegar esa mañana para la fiesta. A medio camino se encontró con Tatsuha y "el loco del conejo", estaban corriendo de un lado para otro lanzando a Kumagorou por la cara a todo guardia o sirviente que se les pasara por delante. Tatsuha muy emocionado se dirigió a su hermano.

- Eiri, ¿adonde vas?

- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras na no da?

Eiri solo les dirigió una mirada fría y continuó su camino sin dirigirles la palabra.

- ¡¡¡No seas así hermanitooooo!

- Quizá es que quiere que le seguimos no da… ¡¡¡un juego!

Ryuichi se puso a Kumagorou encima de la cabeza y se puso a seguir a Eiri imitando todos sus movimientos, incluso sus caras. Tatsuha primero dudó pero le hizo gracia y no dudo en imitar a Ryuichi aún saber que se jugaba el poder tener hijos el día de mañana. Eiri que ya no se lo podía creer acelero el pasó, por no provocar un conflicto armado entre su reino y el de Ryuichi, hasta llegar a la entrada trasera por donde entraban ya los primeros carros con esclavos.

- ¡¡¡Gente nueva na no da!

- ¿Uh? ¿Eiri, has venido a ver los nuevos esclavos? Que buscas a alguien para hace… ¡¡Ite! Eso ha dolido. – dijo Tatsuha con las manos en el punto en que Eiri le había dado.

- ¡¡Necesito a alguien de asistente personal imbecil! Y los de aquí el reino son todos unos vagos. Dedícate a perseguir al loco del conejo y a mi déjame en paz.

- Vámonos Ryuichi, es un borde… ¿mmh? ¿Ryuichi?

Ryuichi miraba los sirvientes con semblante serio/adulto, Eiri pensó que era porque no le gustaba la idea esa de los sirvientes pero al ver que no apartaba la mirada de un punto dirigió su mirada hasta allí para encontrar… ¿Quién era ese? Pero… como… ¡¡¡dios! Era muy hermoso, aún que se le veía flacucho y frágil estaba bien proporcionado y tenía ese largo pelo… ¿rosa? Y esos ojos amatistas… ¡no parecía humano! Eiri se quedó embobado mirándolo hasta que reaccionó con un grito de Ryuichi.

- ¡¡Vamonos no da! Ya haremos nuevos amigos hoy en la fiesta.

Tatsuha pero no se movió y señaló al joven pelirrosa.

- ¡¡Uah, Ryuichi ese chico… se te parece mucho ¿no? ¡¡Y es muy guapo además!

- ¡¡He dicho que nos vamos!

Hasta Eiri se quedo asombrado por esa reacción aún que por supuesto no lo demostró, Tatsuha asintió visiblemente herido y se dirigió a palacio, Ryuichi echó una última mirada hacia atrás y volviendo a cambiar a su expresión infantil corrió detrás de Tatsuha gritando que no se enfadara. Eiri no entendía que le pasaba ¿quizás tenia miedo de que Tatsuha se fijara en el esclavo y no en él? o… quizás era que ÉL se havia fijado en ese niño de ojos amatistas y no quería que ellos se fijaran en él. Eiri sonrió con malicia, en ese caso no lo permitiría, ese sirviente seria suyo. Se sorprendió de si mismo por pensar así, de esa forma tan posesiva, si ni siquiera conocía a ese esclavo, y se fue hacia palacio por el mismo camino que Tatsuha y Ryuichi, sabiendo ya escogido su nuevo asistente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de noche y Shuichi se sentía bien aún su situación, lo habían bañado y perfumado y untado con tantas cosas que se sentía como flotando en una nube. Las chicas encargadas de arreglarlos se habían emocionado mucho con el, tocándole el pelo todo el rato y queriendo maquillarle todas al mismo tiempo, por no hablar de el momento de escogerle la ropa , había sido una pesadilla de prendas volando por todas las partes de la estancia y gritos y discusiones hasta que hicieron un consejo y democráticamente escogieron. Se miró en el espejo, la verdad es que no quedaba nada mal… pero le daba una vergüenza terrible tener que pasearse así por delante de todos esos nobles con platos de comida y bebida en la mano. Le habían vestido con unos pantalones negros muy ajustados por la parte de arriba pero mas holgados por los bajos de manera que le cubrían los pies, los cuales habían sido vestidos con unas sandalias también negras con aros de bronce. Por la parte de arriba llevaba una especie de camisa blanca que llegaba solo a cubrirle el pecho dejando al descubierto de torso y ombligo. Resumiendo… se moría de la vergüenza, parecía un esclavo para el placer… T-T. Se revolvió el pelo mientras suspiraba y al girarse notó unos ojos que le miraban de una manera… ¿lujuriosa? Ese tal Aizawa estaba allí plantado mirándolo, Shuichi se ruborizó y salió corriendo hasta la sala donde les habían dicho que tenían que ir una vez vestidos… ese tipo no le hacia la más mínima gracia.

Al llegar ahí todas las chicas de antes soltaron gritos de admiración y se felicitaron por el trabajo bien hecho. Shuichi les respondió con una tímida sonrisa al mismo tiempo que cogía unas platas que les entregaban para dirigirse ya a la fiesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri se encontraba en la fiesta con una copa en la mano, ya había saludado a todo el mundo y cualquiera que osara acercársele era contestado con una mirada asesina que le hacía desistir de todo intento de hablar con el príncipe Eiri, que parecía estar más irritable que nunca. La verdad es que estaba nervioso, los esclavos nuevos no llegaban y quería ver de nuevo a ese esclavo, más bien quería que el esclavo lo viera a él, estaba seguro que podría conquistarlo con solo una mirada (no se lo tiene creído ni poco ¬ ¬u), pero no tardó en darse cuenta que no era el único que esperaba, Ryuichi estaba también más hiperactivo de lo normal y preguntaba constantemente cuando llegarían los nuevos amigos. Entonces la apertura de las puertas del salón le hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones, entraron los esclavos con más bebida y la comida que fueron sirviendo con cara de enojo y resentimiento a todo aquel que les pedía algo (que quieren, los habían obligado u). Entonces lo vio, aunque se había prometido controlarse se quedo con la boca abierta, si esa mañana el chico le havia parecido hermoso ahora esa palabra se quedaba corta, por no decir que un montón de adjetivos menos poéticos (XP) se le venían en mente recorriendo con la mirada cada centímetro del pelirrosa y tenia ganas de acariciar la piel que se presentaba suave y tersa de ese abdomen, sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de su aturdimiento y por unos momentos recordó que no era el único interesado, Ryuichi también lo tendría que haber visto, además de unos cuantos centenares de los invitados. Iba a comunicarle a su padre que escogía a ese crío como asistente cuando de percato de que este le miraba.

Shuichi no sabia donde meterse mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido, cosa que no conseguía. Entonces vio que un hombre mayor se le acercaba con una mirada que daba miedo ( :) ) y se giró para otro lado pero se quedó pasmado, delante suyo vio a un joven que también lo observaba, una mirada fría y gatuna de ojos dorados hechizantes que lo miraban de arriba abajo. Solo podía pensar que era hermoso, el pelo rubio cayendo rebelde por esa cara tan fina y elegante… sintió un cosquilleo dentro de su estomago que le hizo estremecerse, pero algo le hizo desconcentrarse de su visión, unas cosquillas en su trasero que nada tenían que ver con la contemplación del rubio.

- ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!

Se giró y lanzó la plata con la comida encima del hombre mayor de antes que se quedo en estado de shock en el suelo. Todos se giraron a mirarle, Shuichi se quedó quieto en medio del silencio de la sala que fue interrumpido por un grito.

- ¿What's happening there? – Un hombre rubio y de pelo largo se acercó a Shuichi con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Se puede saber que haces arrojando la comida encima de los invitados?

Shuichi se quedó inmóvil, ese tipo daba miedo, además que lo apuntaba con una arma muy rara directamente en la cabeza, de repente sintió como una mano cogía su brazo y lo atraía al lado de un cuerpo.

- No se enfade K ha sido culpa mía, ese tipo me molestaba antes y le pedí al crío que lo hiciera.

Al ver quien era el que hablaba la gente volvió como si nada a sus conversaciones.

- OK, mister Eiri pero la próxima vez hágalo en un sitio donde no haya tanta gente, the security is very important. – dijo el rubio incrédulo y se marchó por done había venido.

Shuichi se giró para dar las gracias a ese tipo pero al ver quien era se quedo pasmado con la boca abierta y sin decir nada. Eiri se lo quedo mirado sin soltarle el brazo.

- ¿Se puede saber que miras criajo?

- Ampf… um… yo… yo… ¡gracias! – dijo haciendo una reverencia y ruborizándose.

A Eiri le hizo gracia la actitud del crió y sintió que no podia controlarse más, prácticamente arrastrándolo le llevo a un lado más apartado de la sala.

- ¿Y como piensas pagármelo?

Shuichi miró incrédulo a Eiri, ¿es que acaso en ese reino todos pensaban en lo mismo? Aunque ese rubio le gustaba mucho y quizás… ¡¡¡Aaaaaah no! ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar eso? Además no sabia si el rubio le gustaba o era solo un capricho, pero era seguro que para el rubio él solo era un capricho, eso le hizo enojar.

- ¡Uah, pervertido! ¡Suéltame! He venido hasta aquí obligado pero no pienso hacer cosas raras.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusto, baka? – pregunto Eiri con malicia, sabia muy bien la respuesta (eso es lo que tiene tener un ego tan grande).

- Pues yo… yo… pues si… ¿pero que digo? Seré idiota! No me gustas, bueno si pero esa no es la cuestión, tu no me llames ba mmmpfh…

Shuichi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir los labios del rubio encima los suyos y a la lengua de este presionarlos para poder entrar, primero se resistió pero no podía negarse a el mismo que se sentía en la nubes y con un montón de maripositas revoloteando en su estomago así que se dejó llevar y abrió los labios sintiendo como la lengua del otro penetraba por primera vez en su boca, llenándolo de extrañas sensaciones. Entonces sintió alguien que tosía cerca suyo, reaccionó apartó asustado al rubio y echo a correr hasta que salió de la sala.

Eiri miró enojado al responsable de la tos para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Ryuichi que le miraba con semblante serio y, quizás, enojado. Eiri le dirigió una mirada fría e indiferente y se fue a su habitación, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy, y después del numerito que había montado el pelirrosa con el hombre viejo ese se imaginaba que no habría conseguido nada esa noche (¡¡porque ya quería algo esa noche!), aún así recordó como el niño se había entregado a su beso y sonrió pensando que no sería tan difícil. Mañana le comunicaría que entraba a su servicio.

Shuichi se apoyo en la pared del cuarto de loas esclavos con la mano en su pecho y intentando controlar su respiración, ¿porque había dejado que pasara eso? Ahora ese tipo no dudaría en aprovecharse más de él ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto ese rubio? ¿Quizás se había enamorado de él? Se sonrojó con solo recordar el beso y una extraña sensación lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, no estaba muy seguro de nada… solo de que quería volver a verle. Sacudió la cabeza enojado consigo mismo, ni siquiera le conocía y seguramente era un invitado que se marcharía la mañana siguiente, eso le hizo ponerse triste, porque ese rubio le había gustado y quizás con solo decir eso se quedaba corto, y pensar que el solo había podido ser un entretenimiento le dolía.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**THE LAST KINGDOMS**

CAPITULO 3: Reconociendo lo que siento

Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y con unas gafas de aro grueso entro en la estancia de el príncipe Ryuichi buscando a este con la mirada, encontrándolo sentado en una butaca mirando fijamente a Kumagorou y murmurando por lo bajo. Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de ese hombre al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Ehhh… príncipe Ryuichi…

- ¿Uh? – Ryuichi lo miró con cara infantil y una amplia sonrisa ilumino su rostro – ¡¡Sakano no da! No te vi ayer en la fiesta.

- Usted sabe que no suelo ir a ese tipo de…

- Kumagorou na no daaaaaa!

- ¿Príncipe Ryuichi, me esta escuchando?

- ¿Qué quieres no da?

- El príncipe Tatsuha, querría saber si quiere ir hoy a jugar con él.

- ¡¡Dile que si no da!

Sakano se dispuso a salir, estaba ya en la puerta cuando una mano lo jaló por su muñeca se giró extrañado para encontrase con un Ryuichi serio/adulto que lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Si?

- Sakano… ¿tu eres mi consejero verdad? ( al final hice caso a Remi-)

Sakano asintió sin entender donde quería llegar Ryuichi.

- Pues necesito un consejo… que harías si… te enamoraras pero otro tipo también, bueno el otro tipo solo se encaprichara, y el otro tipo tiene más posibilidades, más poder y ya ha besado al tipo del que estas enamorado y tu los interrumpes y el chico que te gusta huye y ni siquiera te mira…

Gotitas fueron apareciendo en la cabeza de Sakano mientras escuchaba ese lío de palabras que le contaba Ryuichi.

- Ryuichi… ¿eso va en serio?

El semblante de Ryuichi volvió ha cambiar a infantil.

- ¡¡¡Es que Kumagorou se ha enamorado y no se que aconsejarle!- Sus ojitos luminosos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Bueno… yo intentaría demostrarle a ese chico (o conejo XD) que soy mejor que el otro… que puede contar conmigo…

- ¡¡Gracias Sakano! ¡¡Kumagorou ha tomado nota no da!

----------------------------------------------------  --------------------------------------------------

Shuichi se levantó temprano junto los demás sirvientes y se vistió con unas ropas muy sencillas que les habían dejado preparadas en sus habitaciones, se trataba de algo así como un pijama totalmente blanco holgado y unas sandalias negras parecidas a las que había llevado la noche anterior. Vistiendo con eso se sintió cómodo, almenos mucho más que la noche anterior. No podía dejar de pensar en esa noche, la tenía metida en su cabeza y sus sentimientos se confundían acabando siempre por ver la misma cara.

Se puso a trabajar temprano limpiando los pasillos con otros sirvientes y algunos chicos de su pueblo que andaban con una cara de asco que no se aguantaba, la mayoría como él eran de familia noble… y esa clase de trabajos… Shuichi se concentró en hacer bien el trabajo patinando con unos trapos bajo los pies para así fregar el suelo para así despejar su mente, mientras "trabajava" pero un cubo olvidado le hizo resbalar cayendo con toda la cara en el suelo.

- ¡¡ITE! ¡¡Eso ha dolidooooooooooooo! – dijo llorando.

- ¡¡No llores no da! ¡¡Kumagorou te va a curar!

Shuichi dio un salto del susto, se pensaba que estaba solo, pero enfrente de sí tenia a un hombre joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que le miraba con expresión aniñada y le sonreía con un conejo encima de la cabeza.

- ¡¡Yo soy Ryuichi no da y este Kumagorou!

- Y… y yo Shuichi.- dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Te has lastimado no da?

- No, no te preocupes lo que pasa es que exagero mucho jeje – dijo llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza y sacando la lengua.

- ¿Kuamgorou dice que quiere ser amigo tuyo, quieres ser amigo de Kumagorou no da?-dijo el chico señalándose a él y al conejo con carita suplicante (uy, que mono).

- Aaah… si claro jeje- Shuichi le sonrió agradecido, por fin alguien que parecía normal (¡¡¡¡! Ejem…) y que no iba con segundas intenciones (jeje ¬¬).

- ¡¡¡Que bien no da!

Ryuichi iba a añadir algo más cuando una voz interfirió.

- ¡Ahí estás! ¡Ryuichi! ¿Eiri como sabias que estaría por aquí?

- Me lo he imaginado.

Por detrás de Ryuichi llegaron Eiri y Tatsuha, uno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el otro mirando a Shuichi con su mirada más penetrante.

- ¿Ryuichi se te olvidó de que tenias que jugar conmigo?

- No Tatsuha no da yo solo…

- ¡Vamos a jugaaaar!

Tatsuha cogió de la mano a Ryuichi y lo arrastró hasta la salida que daba a loas jardines. Shuichi se los miró incrédulos, olvidándose miraculosamente de la presencia del rubio.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese?

- Tiene miedo de que le quites al loco del conejo. – dijo una voz fría a su lado.

Shuichi miró al rubio por un momento ruborizándose y haciendo una reverencia de esas bestias que casi le estampa la cabeza contra el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces baka?

- ¡¡Uah, que no me llames baka!- dijo Shuichi terminando así la frase que no pudo la noche anterior. – me llamo Shuichi.

- No hay diferencia… ven conmigo.

- ¿Cómo que venga contigo? – Shuichi le miró enojado, ese tipo esperaba en serio algo de él después de tratarlo así, aunque se sentía muy nervioso no permitiría que nadie le pisoteara.

- A partir de ahora serás mi sirviente personal, harás cosas como por ejemplo, acompañarme a la ciudad. ¿O es que prefieres hacer otro tipo de servicios?- Dijo Eiri con ironía en su voz.

Shuichi se ruborizó al acto y empezó a soltar cosas sin sentido, respiró profundo y al tranquilizarse miró directamente a los ojos del rubio.

- ¡¡Claro que no!

- Entonces ven conmigo.

Shuichi se puso a caminar detrás del rubio que le guió hasta la entrada principal donde les esperaba un carruaje más bien sencillo, montaron en el y una vez dentro cada uno en una esquina del carruaje ( de estar así se había encargado Shuichi ), Shuichi decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Y tu quien eres?

- Me llamo Eiri, soy el príncipe de este reino… así que me llamas príncipe Eiri.

Eiri respondió con frialdad aunque por dentro no se podia parar de preguntar como lo hacia el pelirrosa para quedar bien y tan sensual con todo lo que se pusiera y lo miraba fijamente repasándolo. Shuichi se dio cuenta y se sonrojó levemente, además de sentir un malestar por haberse enamorado del príncipe del reino enemigo, apretándose aún más contra la esquina.

- ¿Por qué me has escogido a mi? Hay de más listos.

- Ya lo se.

- y de mas fuertes…

- Eso también lo se. – dijo Eiri clavando su mirada en la del pelirrosa que se sonrojó aún más poniendo cara de absoluta inocencia.

- ¿Entonces?

- Porque eres hermoso.

Shuichi cambió su expresión por una de enfado, ese tipo le había dicho que solo le gustaba por el físico… era como decirle que de él solo quería su cuerpo eso le indigno y no se pudo quedar callado.

- Serás… tu que también eres muy guapo deberías saber cuando duele que solo te juzguen por tu aspecto… ¡Es injusto y denigrante!

Eiri se sorprendió ante esas palabras, en realidad él ya había pensado muchas veces eso, ya que siempre se había sentido solo querido por su aspecto físico, por su posición social y su dinero. Y ahora había quedado como un miserable ante aquel pelirrosa, que se mostraba herido ante sus palabras. Sintió ternura hacia ese crío, comprendiendo como se debia de sentir. Aún así no exteriorizo esos sentimientos y miró el pelirrosa de arriba abajo.

- ¿Entonces si te gusto?

- ¡Un momento! – Gritó el pelirrosa al ver que Eiri se acercaba.- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

- Pero me lo has dado a entender.

- Un momento dijiste que yo no sería ese "tipo" de sirviente.

- ¿Y quien te dice que esto lo estas haciendo como sirviente?

- Un momento, que yo no estoy haciendo na.mmmpf

Sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso, cerró los ojos fuertemente clavando golpes sobre el pecho de Eiri quien le entrelazó las manos por detrás la cintura haciendo de su cuerpo una especie de ligadura que no permitía que Shuichi se moviera. Le acarició la espalda lentamente y Shuichi dejó ir un gemido y se relajo de lo cual se arrepintió enseguida, porque daba a entender que eso le gustaba. El rubio separo sus labios y lo miró directo a los ojos divertido.

- ¿Sigues diciendo que no quieres?

Shuichi se sonrojó y quiso abandonarse otra vez en los labios del rubio pero su orgullo (si señoras y señores! En este fic Shuichi no se dejará pisotear ni manosear tan fácilmente o ) hizo que escondiera su cabeza entre su pecho y el de Eiri para no dejar oportunidad de un nuevo beso. Eiri se separo enojado por esa respuesta del pequeño y le cogió la barbilla mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, iba a decir algo cuando el carruaje se paró de golpe haciendo que Shuichi perdiera el equilibrio cayendo sobre Eiri que este a su vez cayó sobre el asiento.

- ¡¡Auch!- dejo ir malhumorado Eiri, ya era el segundo beso que le interrumpían, se quito el pelirrosa de encima y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, para luego girarse de cara a Shuichi que se encontraba otra vez arrinconado y turbado por la cercanía de hacía unos momentos. – Ya hemos llegado, y para de hacer estupideces baka.

Shuichi lo miró desconcertado un momento para seguirle después hacia un gran mercado que había situado en una especie de plaza enorme rodeada de columnas y edificios que parecían templos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un hombre cubierto con una capa negra miraba como Eiri y Shuichi paseaban por el mercado, percatándose de las miradas que Shuichi le iba lanzando tímidamente al rubio que parecía malhumorado. El hombre se acercó a ellos con cuidado y toco la espalda de Shuichi.

- ¿Quién…?- Shuichi se giró deprisa y se quedó mirando al tipo de la capa negra- tú… ¡HIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se lanzó encima de este delante la mirada de un perplejo Eiri que no entendía nada y con una sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo al que le cayó la capucha de la capa.

- Jejejeje… si que estás contento para haber venido aquí obligado.

- ¡No seas malo Hiro! Estoy muy contento de verte.

- Si yo también, pero Shu… quítate de encima.

- Aps… si, jeje

Shuichi se levantó y ayudó a levantarse a Hiro.

- ¡Has venido!

- Ya te dije que lo haría (kiero tener amigos como el T-T), me quedare aquí hasta dentro de 3 meses cuándo ya cumplas 19.

- ¿Tres meses?

Los dos se giraron percatándose de que el rubio aún existía (XP), este se los miraba enojado, él pensaba que Shuichi era mucho más joven, que tendría tiempo de sobras para conquistarle y que luego no se quisiera ir, pero solo faltaban tres meses para la marcha de este. Hiro lo miro desconfiado.

- ¿Shu quien es este?

Si Eiri estaba enojado ahora se sentía furioso, ese tipo se tomaba muchas confianzas, quien se creía que era para llamar Shu a SU pequeño, sus propios pensamientos le desconcertaron, pero no perdió el tiempo y cogió a Shuichi por el brazo llevándoselo con él.

- ¡Ey, Shu…! – Hiro quiso salir tras ellos pero una escolta que no había visto se plantó ante él.

- What are you doing, guy?- Un tipo rubio se le plantó delante apuntándole con una arma extraña.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Pero que haces? ¡¡Hiro es mi amigo!

- ¿Solo eso? – el rubio se arrepintió de la pregunta al darse cuenta que delataba que se sentía celoso.

Shuichi lo miró en un primer momento desconcertado y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro mientras subía en el carruaje empujado por el rubio.

- ¡Estás celoso!

- ¡No digas tonterías baka! ¡Eres MI sirviente, no me gusta que toquen mis cosas!

- Si claro… - lo volvió a mirar divertido – eres muy infantil, Hiro no es así (está metiéndose en un lugar peligroso ), el es mucho más adulto.

- ¿Infantil yo? Mira quien fue a hablar.

De repente la expresión de Shuichi cambió y empezó a hacer pucheros.

- Buaaaaaahhh! ¡¡El rubio loco del arma rara ese le hará daño a Hiroooooooooo!

- No te preocupes.

El pelirrosa lo miró perplejo.

- Si quieres, puedo hacer que consiga un trabajo en palacio.

A Shuichi se le iluminaron los ojos y se quedo viendo a Eiri, en seguida sus ojos se convirtieron en corazones amatistas (XD) y se lanzó encima de Eiri en un efusivo y ahogador abrazó.

- ¿Qué haces baka?

- ¡¡Que mono Eiri! ¡¡Haces eso para hacerme feliz! – y sin pensar beso levemente los labios del rubio, separándose enseguida ruborizado y avergonzado por su osadía yendo otra vez a la esquina del carruaje.

Eiri se sonrió para sus adentros… sabía como conseguir lo que quería (que pensaban que lo hizo solo por ser buen samaritano ¿? XD).

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mottera: ola! Me encanta que les guste, a los pocos que dejan review UUuu espero que sigan leyendo y que les siga gustando, y este fic no es muy Ryu x Shu solo al principio ya veran


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LAST KINGDOMS**

CAPITULO 4: Misterios

Esa mañana había una junta del rey Uesugui con los demás monarcas invitados y algunos de los componentes del gobierno de Irizar, habían llegado nuevas noticias.

- Así que el príncipe de Hanayma apareció al fin – dijo el rey Uesugui fríamente.

- Si señor, mis espías en ese reino me lo confirmaron, después de su reciente victoria sobre Hanayma este se dejo ver en el parlamento de su reino y habló con los consejeros, mis espías no pudieron saber todo acerca de la conversación que tuvieron ni pudieron ver bien al príncipe. – Dijo sonriendo uno de los monarcas de pelo rubio y ojos verdes (él cual era el puto amo del universo XD).

- Eso es un problema.

- ¿Por que? – Todos se giraron hacia el joven príncipe Ryuichi que estaba con su semblante serio/adulto - ¿Quizás por que ya no va a haber ninguna razón para dominar ese reino? Si mal no recuerdo lo invadió alegando que teniendo en cuenta la muerte de los reyes y la desaparición de su hijo no era un gobierno estable y podía ser peligroso… ¿Quizás le da miedo las represalias que pueda tomar ese príncipe contra usted?

- Ryuichi, me parece muy bien que defiendas la libertad de los reinos, pero ese príncipe no ha aparecido hasta ahora, ha descuidado su reino, no me parece que alguien así sea digno de confianza. – dijo el mismo rubio de antes.

- Gracias Tohma.- Dijo el rey Uesugui con una sonrisa.

- Quizás no lo hacía porque sabia que ibais a menospreciarlo, ahora debe de tener 19 años, si hubiera querido subir al trono antes no lo hubierais aceptado por su corta edad. Lo que queda claro según vosotros es que cualquier razón es buena para obtener más poder y sobre más personas.

La sala quedó en silencio, los políticos se miraban incómodos los unos a los otros sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Ya basta Ryuichi. No quisiste interferir en esta guerra cuando se inició pues no quieras ahora que se ha acabado. Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, pero no permitiré que te metas con mi familia- Dijo Tohma sin perder su sonrisa.

Ryuichi se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada más no sin antes lanzar una mala mirada a Tohma, detrás de él se fue Sakano quien lo esperaba hecho un manojo de nervios en la puerta. Tohma suspiró y se volvió a dirigir al rey.

- Por lo que se el príncipe ese se encuentra aquí en Irizar, mis espías ayudarán a tu guardia a encontrarlo.

- De acuerdo. ¿Estás de acuerdo tu K?

- ¡¡There isn't any problem! Pero tengo una duda… ¿Cómo es físicamente ese príncipe?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Hirooooooooooooooooooooo! Que feliz que soy, has podido entrar en el ejército.

- Si muy bonito.

- ¿Uh? ¿Hiro no estás contento? Te encuentro preocupado.

- No te preocupes. Yo… Shu tengo que pedirte una cosa.

- ¿Què?

Shuichi abrió los ojos a mesura que su amigo le iba contando. Paseaban por los jardines del palacio, Eiri le había permitido ir diciendo que así no tendría que aguantar sus histerias todo el día.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso… ¿Cómo puedes pedírmelo? Eiri ha sido muy bueno consiguiéndote este trabajo.

- Pero esto no le haría daño a él Shu…

- Si… bueno no… pero no puedo usar mi cercanía a él para eso… yo…

Hiro se lo quedo mirando mientras su amigo se ponía colorado y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro convirtiéndose en una carcajada.

- jajajaja te has enamorado jejeje por eso jaja te dejas manejar tanto jajaja

- ¡¡Ey! Que yo no me dejo manejar y… ¿y que si estoy enamorado? ¿Acaso te parece mal?- los ojos de Shuichi se llenaron de lagrimitas y empezó a hacer pucheros.

- Para nada, estoy contento por ti. Bueno, no sufras, me las arreglaré solo. Y espero que ese tipo no te haga sufrir mucho, la verdad es que me pareció muy frío.

- Sip jeje pero… a mi me gusta.

- ¿Y el lo sabe? ¿Se lo has dicho?

- No, pero ya lo da por supuesto.- Esto lo dijo con una carita de enojo.

- Autoestima no le falta jeje – dijo Hiro con una sonrisa.

De repente de entre los árboles alió K armado con su pistola y apuntándolos a la cabeza, Shuichi se lanzó sobre Hiro que se quedó pasmado y con un tic nervioso en el ojo. Ese tipo le daba un susto cada vez que aparecía.

- ¡¡YOU! – Dijo apuntando con su arma a Hiro – Estás haciendo tarde a tú primer día… ¿te parece bonito?

Hiro sonrió sin alterarse después de haberse recuperado del susto no pensaba darle el placer a ese rubio de verlo más asustado.

- No, para nada. Adiós Shuichi.

Shuichi y K se lo quedaron mirando perplejos los dos preguntándose como no se había asustado, él uno admirado y el otro frustrado (su querida mágnum cogería una depresión ¬ ¬u). El rubio se giró y encaró a Shuichi.

- ¡Andate con cuidado! – le dijo y se marchó dejando a un Shuichi que no entendía nada.

Shuichi no pudo pasar un minuto de estar en silencio en los jardines que sintió como un peso considerable se le venia encima y quedó de cara al suelo.

- ¡¡Shuichiiiiiiiiiii no da! ¿Quieres jugar con Ryuichi y Kumagorou no da?

Shuichi se giró y se levantó como pudo mirando a Ryuichi que se quedó de rodillas en el duelo con los ojitos luminosos y carita suplicante y un conejo encima de la cabeza.

- Jeje si por qué no, Eiri no querrá que lo moleste.

- ¡¡De acuerdo no da! ¡¡Vamos a jugar al Kumagorou beam!

- ¿¡¡Al Kumagorou qué!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri escuchó un portazo en su habitación y cerró los ojos, seguramente era Shuichi, desde que hacía una semana le había echo ese favor a su amigo Hiro no lo dejaba en paz ni un momento, todo el día lo seguía en todas partes, eso sí, sin derecho al roce, a parte de unos cuantos besos que no pudieron llegar a más y el rubio comenzaba a desesperarse.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Sh…? ¿Eh? ¿Tatsuha que haces aquí?

- ¡¡¡Se puede saber que hace TU sirviente con MÍ Ryuichi!

- ¿Cómo que qué hacen?

- ¡Ese maldito crío me las va a pagar! My Money Ryuichi ToT ………. BUAAAAAAH desde que llegó que Ryuichi ya no quiere jugar conmigooooooooooooooooo…

Eiri miro a su hermano y lentamente pero con decisión se dirigió hacía la puerta y la cerró tras de si sin ni siquiera mirar a Tatsuha que al saberse solo paró de llorar y dibujó una sonrisa pícara.

- Jejeje eres demasiado predecible hermanito… Si vas tu a gritarle a Ryuichi no se enfadará conmigo jeje y así podré ir a consolarle y… y… - Tatsuha cayó al suelo de la emoción con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡Kumagorou beaaaaaaaaaam!

Ryuichi tiró el conejo en la cara de otro guardia lo cogió enseguida y entre carcajadas suyas y de Shuichi volvieron a huir.

- Jejeje… no estoy seguro de si debería reír jaja soy un sirviente y la pueden tomar conmigo jajaja. Pero… que cara a puesto el ojos de besugo ese jajajajajaja – dijo recordando como Ryuichi le había echo el Kumagorou beam a Aizawa.

- Jejeje Kumagorou se lo pasa muy bien contigo no da. A Kumagorou le gustas mucho.

Shuichi se quedó callado un momento sin saber como interpretar esa afirmación, al final había interpretado que cuando Ryuichi hablaba por Kumagorou hablaba de sí mismo, pero enseguida sonrió siguiéndole el juego (o lo que el pensaba que era un juego) a Ryuichi.

- ¿Y que es lo que le gusta de mi a Kumagorou?

Ryuichi se lo pensó un momento y respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Que eres guapo no da!

Esto en vez de halagar a Shuichi pareció venirle como una jarra de agua fría, su sonrisa desapareció.

- Todos igual… por eso quisiste ser amigo mío… ni que solo tuviera el físico… todos queréis lo mismo…

Ryuichi no entendió muy bien que pasaba pero no tubo tiempo de pensar ya que sintió unos pasos detrás suyo y se encontró a Eiri que lo miraba con esa mirada asesina tan bonita marca de la casa. ¬¬--------

- ¡¡¡¡Eiriiiiiiiiiii! – Shuichi dejó de estar enfurruñado y se tiró encima del recién llegado- ¿me has venido a buscar?

- Bajate baka.

- Ups, si jeje.

Eiri cogió el brazo de Shuichi y se lo llevó detrás suyo dejando a un Ryuichi confuso y en cierto grado ofendido, este se levantó y miró a Kumagorou serio por unos momentos.

- ¡¡ Vamos a buscar a Tatsuha no da!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a la habitación de Eiri y allí este lo dejó ir para volver a su trabajo de escribir.

- Dedícate a ordenar ese estante de libros baka y no hagas ruido.

Shuichi no entendía porque Eiri parecía tan enfadado, se dirigió hasta el estante pero una cosa que le había dicho Hiro empezó a resonar en su cabecita de manera que no podía concentrarse en si la F iba antes o después de la G. "_¿Y el lo sabe? ¿Se lo has dicho, ¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Se lo has dicho?"_

- ¡¡Cállate eco de la voz de Hiro! – dijo al final lanzando los libros por encima de su cabeza de manera que cayeron más tarde sobre él.

Eiri giró su cabeza por el estruendo lo miró un momento y se volvió a girar diciendo un "baka". Shuichi sonreía avergonzado por su reacción mientras miraba tímidamente a Eiri. Se le fue acercando hasta que quedó justa detrás de él. Eiri que se había dado cuenta de ese movimiento se giró para ver que quería y se lo encontró con la vista baja y juntando los índices.

- ¿Què quieres baka?

- Nnnno me llames baka.

Eiri se lo quedó mirando un rato hasta que la permanente mirada baja del chico le hizo poner nervioso.

- ¿Vas a decirme algo o no? oó

- Umph es que yo… quería decirte que tua mi… que yo…

- ¿Qué yo a ti te gusto? Eso ya lo se baka.

Eiri se levantó y abrazó de forma posesivamente a Shuichi mientras le saba un beso apasionado y un tanto brusco que hizo gemir al chico. Shuichi interiormente se estaba maldiciendo por no haber podido acabar la frase, porque él no querí decirle un sencillo "me gustas" quería decirle un "te quiero" en toda regla, pero parecía que Eiri iba a lo suyo T-T.

- Espera Eiri…

- Vamos, no me dirás que esto no te gusta.- Eiri empezó a acariciar la espalada de Shuichi haciendo que este se estremeciera y soltara un gemido.

- No pero… déjame terminar.

- Baka… me lo puedes decir todo mientras lo hacemos. – dijo Eiri besandole el cuello y empujandolo hacia la cama.

- ¡¡¡Eh! ¡¡Nooooooooo, Eiri para ahora mismo!

- Tú también lo quieres.

- No ahora… 

- Mentira, cada vez que me miras tienes el deseo pintado en la cara.

- Eiri por favor… escúchame.

Eiri arrojó el cuerpo del pequeño encima de la cama y se puso encima de él besándolo y acariciando sus espaldas descendiendo cada vez más hasta el final de la camisa. Shuichi estaba asustado, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba despertar deseo en Eiri no era eso lo que él quería. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió que Eiri le quitaba la camisa y empezaba a descender de su boca hasta su pecho donde lamió y mordió sus pezones que endurecieron. Shuichi no controlaba sus jadeos ante las caricias del rubio, las manos del cual ya no se encontraban ni en su pecho ni espalda si no más abajo, acariciándole el vientre.

- Eiri para… ah… no…

- Estoy harto de quedarme siempre en los besos.

- Si no paras gritaré.

Eso lo dijo tan convencido que Eiri paró en seco (léanse un montón de piedras cayendo sobre la cabeza de Eiri) para mirar perplejo al pelirrosa y soltar una risita irónica

- ¿Y crees que eso haría algo? Justamente hago esto para que gri…

No pudo acabar porque una bolita rosa aprovechando su despiste se escabulló por entre sus brazos cogiendo la camisa abandonada en el suelo. Miró a Shuichi casi con desespero.

- Mira Eiri yo… quería decirte que yo… ¡te quiero! Que me gustaría compartir contigo los días que voy a estar en este reino y los que vengan después pero…- allí su expresión hasta entonces dulce cambió a una de frustración – Pero tu solo me demuestras que quieres más que eso y al mismo tiempo menos y eso me duele porque… tengo la sensación de ser un capricho. Tu nunca estarás a mi lado de la forma en que yo lo quiero y yo… me parece que tampoco podré estar a tu lado de la forma en que tú pareces quererme, no podría yo… - suspiró- te amo demasiado ( T-T)

(N/A: yo ya dije que Shu no se dejaría manosear tan fácilmente, ahí tienen las consecuencias jeje además no se escribir lemons así que se quedo en un intento por parte mía y de Eiri. Si me pueden dejar consejos sobre como escribirlos les estaré agradecida. Gracias por su atención! -)

Eiri se quedó flipando interiormente ya que la expresión de su rostro solo varió en que apartó la mirada del pelirrosa y se sentó en la cama.

- Vete.

- Eiri…

- Que te vayas.- levanto la cara y se levantó para acariciar con un dedo la mejilla de Shuichi que estaba de color rojo – Te veré después.

- Hai.

Shuichi se fue vistiéndose y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Eiri se quedó en silencio contemplando la puerta por la que hacía un rato había salido Shuichi, sintió una opresión en el pecho y se fue a sentar en la cama. ¿Un capricho? Eiri nunca había querido que Shuichi lo viera de esa forma… pero… Su intención siempre había sido conquistarle para que decidiera quedarse con él, pero… nunca había pensado que Shuichi no era como los demás, porque su baka no era como los demás hipócritas de su reino, un grupo al cual ahora el se sentía incluido aún haber luchado toda su vida para no parecérseles. Entonces sintió como se abría la puerta de su habitación dejando entrar a Ryuichi que venía con semblante aniñado.

- ¡Hola Eiri no da!

- ¿Tu no estabas jugando con Tatsuha? – preguntó Eiri enojado, no quería que ese le viera en aquel estado.

- Sip no da pero jugamos al escondite y aproveché para escapar. – En eso su semblante cambió.- He visto a Shuichi salir de aquí…

- No te metas donde no te llaman.

- Tú mismo me llamaste al sentir celos príncipe Eiri.- Antes de que me eches – No le hagas daño a Shuichi, enamorarse de ti debió de ser muy duro para él…

- ¿Por que dices eso? – Preguntó Eiri sin entender.

- Es obvio, eres el príncipe del reino que lo separo de su familia y vete a saber si algún familiar suyo no murió en la guerra.

Eiri lo miró, para sus adentros maldecía la razón que llevaba ese tipo que ahora no parecía tan loco o quizás aún lo parecía más, mostrando un grado de asimilación de las cosas mucho más elevado que el de Eiri. Entonces comprendió él porque Shuichi quería saber con tanto empeño si era o no un capricho, con todo se debía de sentir como un objeto. En ese momento un gritó rompió el silenció.

- ¡Te encontré! – Tatsuha se lanzó encima de Ryuichi haciendo que los dos cayeran en la cama y de poco encima de Eiri.

- O se salen o les corro.

- ¿Y por que no te unes? – preguntó Tatsuha quien tenía sujeto sobre la cama a un Ryuichi con expresión aniñada que le hacia Kumagorous beams en el pecho sin parar. Eiri salió del cuarto antes no ocurriese algo que lo traumatizara de por vida (pobrecito que cosas tiene que aguantar). No entendía muy bien a que jugaba Ryuichi pero se encargaría de hacerle él también una advertencia sobre jugar con los sentimientos de su hermano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi iba caminando hasta las estancias del palacio cuando se encontró a una cara conocida pero no por eso agradable. Intentó esquivarle pero este le cogió por el brazo.

- ¡Ah suéltame ojos de besugo!

- ¿Así que Kuamagorou beam eh?

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Por que? A veces va bien variar, serás el sirviente personal del príncipe pero sigues siendo un sirviente y debes "servir" a todos.

La expresión de Shuichi se convirtió en una de pánico cuando Aizawa lo acorraló contra la pared y hizo ademán de besarle, cosa que no consiguió porque Shuichi apartó la cabeza. Aizawa vociferó furioso y cogió la barbilla de Shuichi para que lo mirara, iba a por besarle otra vez cuando sintió un tacto frío en su sien.

- Si sigues haciendo eso I'll kill you.

- ¡¡General K!

Del pasillo oscura habían aparecido de la nada K, Suguru y un chico de ojos castaños y pelo negro. Aizawa se los miró fastidiado, luego lanzó una última mirada a Shuichi y se fue. Shuichi sintió la necesidad de arrojarse contra alguien y al ver a ese chico que le había caído bien se le lanzó encima en un abrazo.

- ¡¡Buaaaaah! ¡Que miedo Suguruuuuuuuuuuu!

- Anda, anda no te preocupes, ya pasó… - dijo Suguru sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- ¿Qué os conocéis vosotros dos?- habló el chico de pelo negro.

Shuichi lo miró y abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró a K y a Suguru sin comprender muy bien.

- ¿Pero porque lo ayudan?

- Digamos que nuestros padres conocieron a sus padres… - dijo Suguru con una sonrisa.

- Y que debemos mucho a su familia… ¡﻿The promises have to be sustained!

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**THE LAST KINGDOMS**

CAPITULO 5: Lo mejor para ti

Eiri se despertó de un sobresalto ya llevaba tres días de no ver a Shuichi y sentir una presencia en la habitación le hizo pensar que quizás ese baka había decidido ir a verle. Aunque durante esos días se murió de ganas de ir a buscarle se aguanto por orgullo y porque no sabía si era lo mejor. Aún con los ojos cerrados sintió como se acercaban a su cama, delante de él y abrió los ojos.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Eiri se encontraba ya vestido y almorzando de mala gana en el comedor con su mirada asesina.

- ¡¡No te pongas así Eiri! No entiendo porque te asustaste tanto…

- ¿A ti te parece normal ponerme tu cara ante la mía cuando me despierto? Me pudiste matar.

- …

- Para de sonreír y dime que quieres ya de una vez Tohma. ¬ ¬u

- Jeje Venia para hablar contigo de ese sirviente tuyo, con el que andas tanto.

- ¿Has puesto tus espias a seguirme? ¬ ¬

-….

- òó Tohma

- Esa no es la cuestión y carece de importancia.

- Di lo que quieras y largarte.

- Vale no te pongas así. He estado investigando sobre él y he averiguado que pertenece a la familia Shindo una de las familias nobles de Hanayma.

- Bueno, ¿y que?

- Juju, se nota que no estás al tanto en política querido cuñado.

- Tohma, deja ya de dar rodeos.

- Verás, por lo que ahora sabemos el príncipe de Hanayma volvió al parlamento con toda intención de subir al trono y eso, como es obvio, no conviene a Irizar, así que se está haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar ese príncipe.

- ¿uhm? ¿Pero mi padre no los había atacado alegando falta de gobierno estable? Si ese tipo sube al trono se acabaron los problemas.

- Jeje, justamente si ese tipo sube al trono empiezan los problemas. Tu padre estaba interesado desde hace mucho en Hanayma, además de que es un lugar estratégico para atacar otros reinos.

- OO

- No pongas esa cara… pero todo esto es algo que de momento no te incumbe . Lo que yo venía a decirte es que no te fíes de Shindo…

- ¿De quien?

- De Shuichi… su familia era muy amiga de la del rey, además de que el padre de Shuichi era el consejero de este y murió en la guerra.

- ¿me estás diciendo que Shuichi solo se acerca a mi por venganza?

- …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi iba caminando con el chico de cabellos negros y ojos castaños por los jardines de palacio llevaban hablando largo rato con semblante serio. Eiri se los miró extrañado, no conocía de nada a ese chico de pelo negro y no entendía por qué Shuichi iba con él, se los quedó mirando desde lejos sin llegar a oír que decían.

- Eso que vas a hacer es muy peligroso.

- Lo se pero tengo que demostrar a esa panda de burros que puedo ser un buen rey… con que convenza a unos cuantos bastará supongo, tengo que hacer quedar por el fango al rey Uesugui.

- No seas malo… seguro que si…

- Hablar no serviría de nada, me están buscando y han escondido mi aparición al pueblo. Bueno… cuándo todo esto termine podremos volver a Hanayma.

-…

- No quieres volver, ¿cierto?

- No lo sé…

- Tranquilo Shu… Estoy seguro de que ese príncipe se ha enamorado también de ti.

- El cabello negro te queda horroroso.

- No me cambies de tema #¬ ¬

- Jeje me parece que voy ha hablar con Eiri, ya debe de estar extrañado de que lo haya dejado en paz tanto tiempo.

- Yo más bien diría que debe de estar contento.

- ¡¡baka!

Shuichi echo a correr y Eiri se dio cuenta de que se dirigía allí, a su habitación, no sabía como pero estaba seguro de esto. Bajo la mirada intentando concentrarse, desde que había hablado con Tohma que no estaba tranquilo, ¡¡ese tipo siempre se metía en su vida! Pero esa vez llevaba algo de razón, era muy raro que Shuichi lo amara después del daño que su reino le había provocado a él y su familia, pero no lo veía como un aprovechado que quisiera dañarlo… no después de lo que le había dicho… en ese momento oyó como se habría la puerta y sintió un peso encima yendo a parar al suelo.

- ¡¡Baka!

- Perdona Eiri, ¿te he lastimado?

- ¿A ti que te parece? Sal de encima.

- Si, si gomen…

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación, Eiri miraba a Shuichi indiferente mientras por dentro le concomían las ganas de abrazarlo. Era un estúpido, ¿tanto de había obsesionado con ese baka? Pero si solo llevaba un mes y algo más allí… entonces la realidad les golpeó… cuando debía de quedar para que se fuera 1 mes y medio quizás. Shuichi lo miró preocupado.

- Ejem…. Yo… quería pedirte perdón.

- ¿perdón porque?

- Porque no me he presentado estos días y… me sabe mal… pero es que después del otro día estaba muy nervioso y no sabía si tu estabas enfadado, que aún no lo sé pero Hiro me dijo que me estaba comportándome como un cobarde y que tenía que venir aquí, y como siempre le di la razón pero Ryuichi decía que no te buscara que siempre lo hacía yo y entonces me maree porque no sabía a cual de los dos hacer caso, además de que yo también tengo un orgullo y… y… ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH EIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII tenia ganas de verteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Shuichi se lanzó sobre un Eiri al cual no se le habían ido apareciendo gotitas en la cabeza mientras intentaba captar algo de lo que le decía el pelirrosa, eso si lo último lo había entendido y sonrió acariciando el pelo del pelirrosa colgado de su cuello.

- No hables tanto baka, que no te entiendo. Y, ¿Qué es eso de que hablaste con Ryuichi?

- Eiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- ¿Mh?

- Dame un beso.

- No.

- Malo. TT

- Ayy

Eiri lo beso suavemente y el pelirrosa se dejó hacer sin ofrecer resistencia (cosa bastante rara XD). Entonces a Eiri se le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Tohma y inevitablemente paró. Shuichi lo miró por un momento sin entender y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Eiri, ¿tu me amas?

-…

- Eiri…

- Yo… - Eiri tragó saliva realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo (sufre, sufre! XD)- Yo…

En ese momento abrieron la puerta entrando Tohma y el rey Uesugui.

- ¡Se acabó!- gritó el rey – Todos los esclavos de Hanayma serán deportados a las minas de carbón y Tohma… haz que Ryuichi se vuelva a su reino… ¡No van a lastimar a mi familia! ¡¡GUARDIAS!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi estaba junto a los otros esclavos del reino de Hanayma mirando al suelo consternado, ¿que había pasado? No entendía muy bien porque el rey decía que él quería hacer daño a Eiri pero lo que más le dolía es que seguramente Eiri también debería de pensar eso.

--- FLASH BACK---

- Pero… padre, Tohma…

- Este crío solo dice amarte para lastimarte y ayudar al príncipe de su reino.

- ¡¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó Shuichi mientras unos guardias lo cogían por los brazos.

- ¿Ah, no? – dijo Tohma en tono irónico - Pero si así fue como conseguiste que Eiri le encontrara un puesto en el ejercito a TÚ príncipe.

Shuichi y Eiri abrieron los ojos, uno asustado y el otro incrédulo.

- Shuichi…- Eiri se giró para mirar el chico con rabia, este negó con la cabeza.

- ¡¡No! Es verdad que Eiri le consiguió el puesto a Hiro… pero yo no se lo pedí… ¡Nunca quise hacerte daño! ¡Yo te amo!

- ¡YA BASTA!

La habitación quedó en silencio, Tohma miraba la escena sonriente y con malicia. Shuichi se calló ante ese gritó de Eiri y lo miró asustado.

- De… dejadme a solas con Shuichi…

- Pero hijo…

- ¡Después podréis llevároslo y hacer con él lo que queráis! ¡Pero ahora yo también quiero mi venganza!

- De acuerdo Eiri…

- Pero Tohma…

- Dejare a unos guardias afuera, cuando estés los llamas.

Se fueron todos de la habitación dejando a Eiri y a Shuichi solos. Shuichi miraba al suelo con lágrimas que luchaban por asomarse y Eiri miró a un lado de la habitación hasta que sus ojos se giraron a ver a Shuichi llenos de rabia, entonces se le acerco y le pegó un manotazo que le hizo caer al suelo.

- Eiri por favor… te juro que yo te amo…- susurró Shuichi ya llorando.

- Ya no importa.

Eiri lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde acomodó a un Shuichi que temblaba. Intentó escapar pero Eiri se puso sobre él cargándole todo su peso encima. Eiri se le acercó y le besó en un beso demandante mientras se iba deshaciendo de su ropa y la de Shuichi. Shuichi temblaba pero al mismo tiempo sentía una ola de calor invadir su cuerpo aún el terror. Entonces Eiri bajó hasta su cuello, lamiendo y besando cada trozo de piel, Shuichi gimió y se aferró más a Eiri quien descendió más hasta que sus labios besaron sus pezones. Shuichi arqueó su espalda sin evitar jadear ante ese contacto, clavo sus uñas en la piel de la espalda del rubio quien dejó ir también un gemido para volver a subir y besarle apasionadamente. Con su mano acarició la espalda del chico y fue descendiendo hasta su trasero que apretó, Shuichi al sentir eso levantó sus caderas sin poder controlarse. Eiri abrazó al pequeño cuerpo con fuerza y por un instante paro sus caricias para apretarse más a el, pero al rato continuó besándolo con desesperación. Shuich se encontraba perdido en sus ojos dorados sin saber que hacer, solo quería sentirse suyo porque una voz interior le decía que se iban a separar, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y Eiri enseguida las lamió y beso.

Eiri bajo hasta las caderas del pelirrosa y sin más envolvió su sexo erecto con la boca, Shuichi dejó escapar un grito y sujeto las sabanas con fuerza, estaba avergonzado, pero eso le estaba gustando, apartó su mirada de la cabeza rubia totalmente sonrojado, sin poder evitar gemir de placer. Eiri lo miró y al ver que el chico no aguantaría mucho más se apartó su boca provocando un gemido por parte del pequeño. Shuichi buscó más contacto, sentía que iba a explotar pero Eiri llevo su boca hacia la de Shuichi acallando sus quejidos. Entonces movió su mano hasta la entrada de este y metió un dedo ante lo que Shuichi dejó escapar un gemido de dolor que fue acallado una vez más por los labios del rubio.

- Para… aah… ¡que me lastimas!

Eiri hizo caso omiso de esa suplica introduciendo otro dedo mientras con la otra mano acariciaba los muslos de Shuichi. Cuando sintió que este se acostumbraba a la invasión metió uno más, excitándose por los gemidos que empezaron a ser de placer por parte de Shuichi. Entonces saco los dedos provocando un quejido por parte del pequeño quien abrió los ojos y lo miró, se quedaron mirando por un rato y entonces sin más Eiri introdujo su erección, disfrutando de la estrechez del cuerpo que lo envolvía. Shuichi apretó las sabanas con las manos mordiéndose los labios mientras sentía un cúmulo de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo, mezclando dolor y placer de una forma indescriptible. El rubio se quedo quieto y en cuanto el menor se relajó continuó con sus embestidas. La erección de Shuichi comenzó a gotear ante el contacto que le daba Eiri en cada una de sus embestidas acabando por derramarse entre su vientres con múltiples gemidos de placer y entonces Eiri no se hizo esperar derramandose ya dentro del chico, soltando un gritó de placer. Se quedaron un rato abrazados intentando regular su respiración , entonces Eiri salió del interior del chico provocando un leve gemido, le beso tiernamente y se acomodó en un lado de la cama de espaldas al menor.

- Ahora vete…

- Eiri… - Shuichi lo miró sintiendo como algo se rompía en su interior y las lágrimas querían salir.

- Que te vistas y te vayas… yo… no quiero volver a verte.

Shuichi se levantó pesadamente de la cama con los ojos y la mirada perdida, se limpió como pudo, se vistió y salió fuera donde les esperaban unos guardias.

--- FLASH BACK END--- (por fiiiin, T-T no saben como he sufrido mientras lo escribia, espero que me haya salido aceptable T-T)

Shuichi se abrazó a si mismo recordando todo eso, unos chicos se lo miraban preocupados ya que no tenía muy buena cara y parecía a punto de estallar a llorar. Entonces el silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por unos gritos que venían de fuera. Todos los sirvientes fueron a mirar por la ventana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡MALDITO RYUICHI, LO MALDIGO 100 VECES!

Era el rey Uesugui que se encontraba con una escolta i Tohma.

- Tranquilizese…- dijo Tohma mirando por todos lados.

- ¡NO SOLO AYUDA AL PRÍNCIPE Y A LOS TRAIDORES DE K Y SUGURU A ESCAPAR, ENCIMA SE LLEVA A MI HIJO! ¡BASTARDO, ESTO ES UNA DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA!

- Ya lo se… pero no es conveniente que se entere todo el mundo…- dijo Tohma con semblante serio- De momento tenemos un aliado menos para la guerra que se avecina… pero señor, muchos jóvenes de Hanayma se encuentran en este reino y… si… el reino de Ryuichi es poderoso, pero el mío también lo es y usted cuenta conmigo.

El rey pareció calmarse y se marchó, Tohma por su parte se marchó para otro lado hablándoles a unos soldados que se encontraban ahí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi y los demás se apartaron de las ventanas al sentir que las puertas se abrían, entonces entraron unos soldados que empezaron a cogerles y llevárselos. Shuichi quiso salir antes de que le empujaran pero unas manos lo pararon, alzó la mirada y se encontró con Aizawa.

- El rey Tohma me ha pedido un favor… pero no sabe que el fabor me lo está haciendo a mí…

Diciendo eso hizo una señal a otros dos guardias que cerraron la puerta detrás suyo, Aizawa empujó a Shuichi al suelo.

- Pero antes de pasármelo bien… tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

Empezó a golpear a Shuichi salvajemente mientras este intentaba inútilmente levantarse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri miraba por la ventana abatido, no sabía si llorar o continuar con su máscara de frialdad, ¿Por qué ese chico había calado tan hondo en él? No entendía por que había pasado todo aquello solo sabía que estaba dolido en lo más profundo del alma y lo que más le fastidiaba era que se negaba a creer lo que Tohma decía de Shuichi, se sentía tonto y se llamaba baka a sí mismo por eso Entonces sintió como entraba alguien y se giró, era Tohma, volvió a girarse hacia la ventana para mirar sin ver.

- Las puestas de sol aquí en Irizar son muy bellas…

- …

- ¿Le has dado su merecido?

-…

- Eiri, háblame.

- ¿Tú en serio crees capaz a Shuichi de eso?

- Ahora ya no importa eso, a estas horas debe de estar camino las minas.

- Respóndeme.

- … - Tohma lo miro un largo rato- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo que he hecho… es lo mejor para ti.

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mottera: bueno ¿como tan? Yo tengo ganas de matar a cierto rubio pero no puedo jeje me encanta cuando se pone así tipo yo lo sé todo, todo, todo. Espero que les haya gustado el lemon… yo la verdad ya no se que pensar así que lo dejo a su criterio, com o siempre jeje estoy contenta de cómo va la cosa, ahora vedran los tiempos en que Eiri se va a enterar de quien es Shuichi Shindo jojojojojo o. Pero bueeeeeeno jeje se verá en el proximo cap. Muchos besos, gracias por leer y sobretodo…………… ¡dejen reviews!o


	6. Chapter 6

**THE LAST KINGDOMS**

CAPITULO 6: Porque somos fuertes

Shuichi se despertó de repente y vio ante suyo dos caras que le miraban preocupadas, le costo reconocerlas pero al final pudo distinguir quien eran. Unos ojos castaños le miraban preocupados mientras unos ojos azules le dirigían una mirada seria y angustiada. Acabó de abrir los ojos y sintió un murmullo a su alrededor, se percató de que estaba en una especie de carruaje. Se levanto pero unas manos de lo impidieron.

- Estas muy malherido. – dijo un Ryuichi serio/adulto. – No te levantes.

- ¿Qué pasó? Pero si yo estaba…

- Shhht… no te preocupes por eso. – dijo Hiro dirigiéndole una mirada tierna.

- Buhh… uhm…. ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAH! ¡HIROOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó el pelirrosa lanzándosele encima. – Creí que os habíais ido…

- ¿Sin ti? Juju, no Shu.

Shuichi aún abrazado a Hiro miró a su alrededor, estaban K, Suguru, Tatsuha y un tipo de cabello negro que llevaba gafas. Los miró uno a uno sin entender y entonces se recostó por una punzada de dolor que sintió en su cuerpo.

- Vaya paliza te han dado boy…

- Suerte que llegamos a tiempo – añadió Suguru.

- ¿Pero ustedes no habían huido ya?

- Jeje… no… nos escondimos hasta que los esclavos se marcharon porque así disminuía la vigilancia, pero al no vete entre ellos nos temimos lo peor y K te fue a buscar, arriesgándose bastante… pero como algunos no sabían aún de su traición… pues eso…- Dijo un Tatsuha que parecía alejado del grupo.

- Te encontró inconsciente con Aizawa golpeándote.- Dijo Hiro con cara enojada.

- Si y… ¿nada más?

- ¿Nada más que boy?

Shuichi respiró aliviado – jeje u ¡¡nada, nada! Por ciert, ¿Dónde vamos?

- A Hanayma, allí nos reuniremos con la tropa de "rebeldes" como les llaman esos tipejos de Irizar.

- Vamos, vamos… - dijo Ryuichi mirando a Tatsuha.

- Déjalo Ryuichi si tienen razón… - dijo el otro con la mirada perdida.

Todos quedaron en silencio, Shuichi miró a Tatsuha preocupado, ese chico no parecía el mismo, allí en palacio le había parecido una persona muy activa y simpática que no se parecía para nada a su hermano. Al pensar en Eiri su mirada entristeció, Hiro se percato de eso y le dio un golpe en la espalda.

- Volvemos a casa Shu… - lo miró por unos momentos y poniéndose serio le dijo- He decidido ponerte al mando de un escuadrón de "rebeldes".

- ¿A mí?

- Toda tu familia es una familia de guerreros y tenéis el respeto de mucha gente, además… se que te entrenabas con tu padre…

- Si pero nunca lograba nada… no valgo para…

- Tu padre era un gran guerrero Shu… claro que no podías contra él, pero ahora tendrás tiempo para prepararte y demostrarles quien eres Shuichi Shindo.

Shuichi le sonrió a su amigo, sintió una extraña emociona recorrerle el cuerpo, esos tontos de Irizar lo habían echo sufrir por creer que era un "rebelde" que quería ayudar al príncipe… pues ahora eso tendrían… le demostraría a Eiri que valía para mucho, se haría valer ante todos ellos.

(Mi Shu-chan se ha hecho mayor T-T)

---------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------

Eiri daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, sentía rabia por todo y por nada y también culpabilidad, se intentó quitar todo eso de la cabeza ya que venia acompañado de ciertos ojos violetas llorando y salió de la habitación para no asfixiarse en lo que ahora le parecía un silencio y una soledad pesada y angustiosa. Entonces vio a Tohma acercársele por el pasillo intentó evitarlo pero este le cogió del brazo.

- ¿Por que me rehuyes? A ti no te costó nada de creer que ese niño solo se te acercaba para lastimarte, tu mismo le impusiste el castigo (¡¡bastardo! Y lo que tu le hiciste hacer a Aiz… vale me callo…¬ ¬uu).

- Tú me diste suficientes razones… no eran pruebas pero… yo… ¡¡eran suficiente razón! – sonaban como si se intentara convencer a si mismo.

- Al fin y al cabo no te costo nada deshacerte de él… no lo debías de querer… solo era un capricho… era muy hermoso solo eso…

Los ojos de Eiri se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¡No te atrevas a volver a decir eso! ¡Shuichi no era un capricho, maldito! ¡Yo lo… - Eiri calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se marcho dejando una mirada de desprecio a Tohma – Todos me tenéis por un niño caprichoso… pero no es así.

Tohma observó como el rubio se perdía por el pasillo, su sonrisa desapareció dejando en sus ojos una mirada nostálgica, suspiró pesadamente y al girarse para seguir su camino se encontró con unos ojos dorados que le miraban. Una hermosa mujer de largo pelo castaño y ojos dorados le dirigía una mirada enojada.

- Mika… ¿que haces aquí? – Dijo volviendo a su sonrisa.

- Venia a hablar con mi hermano, pero al parecer alguien se me ha adelantado y no ha hecho lo mejor para solucionar las cosas.

- Yo solo…

- Haces lo que es mejor para él, ya lo se, siempre lo dices, pero no tomas en cuenta de que es un hombre ya y que como tal él toma sus decisiones, se puede equivocar… pero de los errores se aprende.

- Ya, como tú digas. Igualmente ya no podría devolverle el criajo (¡¡ey!) ese ni que quisiera, alguien lo rescató antes de que lo pudieran trasladar a las minas.

- ¿Lo sabe Eiri?

- No… ya se lo diré, nada más faltaría ahora que se fuera a las minas a buscarle.

Tohma se giró en dirección a donde había ido el rubio dejando a la mujer sola en el pasillo, esta se acomodó en el borde de un enorme ventanal y suspiró con tristeza.

- Juju – dijo al cabo de un rato.- Ya tengo ganas de conocer a Shuichi Shindo y a Hiroshi Nakano.

Se levantó y se marchó dejando el pasadizo en silencio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi se encontraba sentado en un antiguo muro de piedra de lo que antes había sido un pueblo rural y que desde hacía ya años, incluso antes de la guerra había sido abandonado. No había podido ir a su casa por peligro a ser descubiertos pero al menos había conseguido mandar una carta con la mínima información, en realidad su primera carta tenia como tres páginas pero Hiroshi con unas cuantas gotitas en la cabeza ( uu) le había dicho que si ponía tanta información y interceptaban la carta los descubrirían. Sus pensamientos entonces derivaron a su extrañado rubio, que, aunque no lo reconocía delante de los demás extrañaba por encima de todo. Saltó de las runas y miró hacía atrás donde se encontraban algunos de loas grupos rebeldes. Estaban repartidos por todo el reino y ese no era el grupo más numeroso, pero eran fuertes y valerosos. Shuichi se arrodilló y con una mano en el suelo prometió a su tierra que la haría libre al mismo tiempo que se prometía a si mismo que les demostraría a todos que era más que una carita bonita, más que ese chico que corría histérico y hiperactivo por todas partes, las ansias de libertad y la tristeza por lo de Eiri se mezclaban en su corazón. Se levantó, merecían ser felices, libres, disfrutar de amor y de las personas. Sintió como alguien se le acercaba por detrás, era Tatsuha.

- Yo… venia a decirte que siento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado.

- No te preocupes Tatsuha, tu… eres diferente me di cuenta enseguida…

Tatsuha sonrió y en ese momento llego Hiro.

- Lo lograremos, nos lo merecemos, Irizar y Hanayma merecen ser libres ser los últimos reinos en guerra. La gente de sus tierras se lo merece, nosotros nos lo merecemos…

Shuichi lo miró y le sonrió.

- Si, porque, aún parecer frágiles, somos fuertes.

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mottera: ¿les gustó? Porque a mí si … por cierto k corto… aayyy no puedo esperar para publicar el próximo cap jeje en este les he dado riendo suelta a los discursillos, es un poquito filosófico, pero bueno. A por cierto… si no lo leen aquí lo volveré a poner en el próximo cap 3 pero decir que el próximo cap de desarrollará como 3 meses después de todo esto. Y aquí me quedo ¡¡BYE BYE SAYONARA!

Reviews onegai


	7. Chapter 7

﻿**THE LAST KINGDOMS**

CAPITULO 7: Esperanzas

Eiri abrió sus ojos pesadamente, su habitación se encontraba a oscuras, miró el reloj de la pared, eran ya las 11 de la mañana, pero no pensaba levantarse, en realidad llevaba ya una semana así sin salir de su habitación y sin abrir las ventanas. Si antes era frío y arisco ahora de lo podía comparar con un iceberg, no hablaba casi con nadie, ni siquiera con Mika que le iba a hacer visitas constantemente y si a Tohma se le pasaba por la cabeza acercársele acababan discutiendo. Eiri estaba deprimido, no había mejor manera de definir su estado, echaba tanto de menos a su pelirrosa y le dolía tanto el daño echo que se mortificaba a si mismo, pero por ningún medio lo admitía. Además muy en el fondo echaba de menos también a Tatsuha y tenía una cierta envidia hacia él, que había podido marcharse. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se dispuso a pasar un día más encerrado allí, a no ser que le llamara su padre, entonces llamaron a la puerta y sin dejarle tiempo a responder entrarón Tohma y su padre.

- Largo.

- No, Eiri, nos escuchas. – Dijo su padre en voz cortante.- Ya tengo suficiente con un hijo rebelde, no pienso dejar que tú sigas su mismo camino.

- Ah, felicidades por tu decisión… ahora, ¿me queréis dejar solo? – dijo Eiri dándoles la espalda.

- ¡¡¡Por el amor de Dios hijo, tienes 21 años! Deja de comportarte así por la traición de un niñato…

- ¡CÁLLATE! ... ni me lo recuerdes…

- Ya ni modo… te voy a mandar al ejército a ver si espabilas… Estarás en uno de los regimientos de Tohma.

Eiri les lanzó una mirada helada a los dos, intentando contenerse.

- Sales mañana. – eso lo dijo Tohma y se fue, seguido un rato después por el rey.

Eiri se sentó pensativo en la cama y oyó como la puerta se volvía a abrir, no levantó la vista pero pudo adivinar que se trataba de Mika, quien se sentó a su lado y le acarició dulcemente el cabello.

- Has de ver el lado positivo, quizás si vas a la guerra lo veas.

- ¿Ese baka en una guerra? Perdona hermana pero no tenía pinta de guerrero precisamente.

- La impresión que daba y lo que era en realidad son cosas muy distintas… me pareció que te había quedado claro.- dijo Mika alzando una ceja. – Además su familia era una de las mejores en lo que de guerra se trata, además de una de las más ricas de Hanayma, no se puede negar que era un buen partido…

- ¿Pero tu de que lado estás? òó

- Del tuyo hermanito querido -.

Eiri la miró sin entender pero antes de que pudiera hacer ninguna pregunta se levantó y se fue dejando a Eiri con sus pensamientos. Eiri, abrió un poco la ventana y miró hacia fuera con un brillo de esperanza en la mirada y una sonrisa al pensar en volver a ver a cierto pelirrosa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha daba vueltas y vueltas por todos lados gritando a Shuichi quien desde hacía un rato se había perdido Y representa que es el jefe del escuadrón, si no fuera porque es muy buen guerrero y tiene el respeto de todos nadie le haría caso… aunque con el cambio que ha dado casi da miedo… Entonces le encontró apoyado en un árbol mirando al vacío con mirada triste, no tuvo que pensar mucho por saber en qué, o más bien, en quien pensaba, la verdad es que el amor por su hermano había causado estragos en él, había cambiado tanto en tres meses… llevaba el cabello muy largo recogido en una trenza hasta la cintura y siempre vestía de negro. En las batallas le conocían por llevar una gabardina que tenía un cuello alto y ancho que le tapaba toda la cara, excepto los ojos, a raíz de eso le llamaban el Ángel Negro, los rebeldes en broma y sus enemigos con respeto ya que la mayoría no sabían que eso de ángel venía de su extraordinaria hermosura que se obstinaba a esconder tras ese cuello negro. En esos momentos llevaba el cuello abierto y le caía de tal forma que dejaba ver su cara. Tatsuha salió de sus cavilaciones y le tocó el hombro.

- ¡Hey jefe! Que Ryuichi y Hiroshi te esperan.

Shuichi se giró por un momento sorprendido y luego su mirada se iluminó y le sonrió, ante sus amigos seguía siendo el mismo al fin y al cabo.

- ¡Tatsuhaaaaaaa! o Lo siento, lo siento muchoooo pero es que se me olvidó por completo y además el ver este paisaje tan bonito ya sabes que me quedo siempre a mirarlo como ayer antes de cenar que me paso lo mismo y tuve que comerme la asquerosa comida esa que preparan fría, ¿sabías que fría esta más buena que caliente ? No se si eso es…

- ¡SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Basta yaaa! #¬ ¬ – gritó Tatsuha cogiéndolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo.- Si no te llevo ya Hiroshi y Ryuichi se enfadaran conmigo, ya que al estar en tu escuadrón se ve que soy tu niñera, y lo único que me falta es que my Honey Ryuichi se enfade conmigo, porque ya lo veo poco y siempre está taaaan ocupado ToT ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer estoooo? Lo dejo todo por él y una vez aquí me abandona y va y viene de su reino sin decirme nada, yo que lo quiero tanto, my Honey Ryuichiiiiii! Pero aún así no desistiré, serás míoooooooooo y te haré XXX y después XXX!

- ¬ ¬uuu

Llegaron al campamento rebelde y entraron a una tienda aún con Tatsuha arrastrando a Shuichi que a medio camino se había puesto a lanzar patadas por todos lados exigiéndole a Tatsuha que lo soltara y gritando que era un pervertido. Se encontraron a un Ryuichi mordiéndole la oreja a Kumagorou (¬) y a Hiroshi hablando con otros jefes rebeldes.

- ¡Ya están aquí no da! – gritó Ryuichi lanzándose encima de Shuichi.

- ¡¿Por qué mandáis a este a buscarme? ¡Me ha llevado a rastras y… y…! Después de lo que me ha contado estoy traumado de por vida… ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAH! ToT

- No llores Shuichi sino…sino… ¡yo también voy a lloraaaaaaaaaaaar! ToT

Los dos se pusieron a llorar y miles de gotitas fueron apareciendo en la cabeza de los presentes que no se podían creer que ese gran guerrero y ese rey pudieran llegar a ser tan infantiles.

- Bueno chicos ya basta.- Dijo Hiro tratando de calmarles con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos cuñadin deja de hacer llorar a Ryuichi!

Al oír eso los dos callaron, Hiro se llevo la mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, Ryuichi miró a Tatsuha con semblante serio/adulto y Shuichi se quedó en estado de shock.

- Pe…perdón.- Acertó a decir Tatsuha.

- No pasa nada…- dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa muy forzada.- Pero no me vuelvas a llamar así.

Tatsuha bajo la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, siempre se la fastidiaba en eso, al principio se lo decía como una broma y parecía que no le afectaba que le llamara así, pero últimamente parecía más susceptible que nunca. En realidad Tatsuha conservaba la ilusión que el "tonto de su hermano", como él lo llamaba, y Shuichi hicieran las paces.

Shuichi no volvió a sonreír y se dirigió junto los demás a la mesa del centro donde tendría lugar la reunión. ¿Por qué Tatsuha tenía que llamarlo así? Sabia que el chico no lo hacía con mala intención, al principio le hizo gracia que le considerara de la familia, pero al estar ya tanto tiempo lejos de Eiri le había empezado a doler más de lo que el mismo esperaba. Se sentaron en una larga mesa, Ryuichi en una punta, Sakano y Shuichi a cada lado, Hiro al lado de Shuichi y K y Suguru al lado de Sakano, luego había otros dirigentes rebeldes.

- Unos contactos me han informado de que pronto llegarán nuevas tropas de Tohma.- anunció Ryuichi de repente.

- Si, es verdad ya me lo comentaste…- dijo Hiro y después de pensar un rato añadió.- ¿Por qué no te ocupas tú de ellas Shuichi?

- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué yo?

Hiro pareció ponerse nervioso, al igual que Sakano y Suguru. Ryuichi parecía indiferente y viendo que nadie iba a decir nada se adelantó K.

- Porqué son tropas muy bien preparadas y tu eres el mejor guerrero…

- ¿Si son tropas tan peligrosas mejor te ocupas tú, no K? – dijo Shuichi sin entender.

- But…. ¡¿¡WHAT ARE YOU SAYING GUY! ¡Ahora que te has ganado el respeto y miedo de tus enemigos no me salgas miedica Black Angel! – dijo apuntándole con su querida mágnum.

- ¿Black que? Y no soy miedica…

- Pues eso jajajajajajajajajaja o Por Dios que alguien me ayude - K miraba a todos los presentes exasperado.

- Eso es Shindo, ahora que eres como una especie de leyenda tenemos que aprovechar…- añadió Suguru.

- Le… ¿leyenda//

- Y no te preocupes que por supuesto el grupo de K irá contigo también.- Dijo Ryuichi como fastidiado.

- Bueno vale juju leyenda… - Shuichi se quedo en su mundo con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

- Ejem… bueno pues eso…- Dijo Hiro suspirando aliviado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuichi y Sakano se encontraban en la tienda del primero, Ryuichi estaba con semblante serio y Sakano muy nervioso (k raro XD).

- Pero es que señor… es tradición en su país y se lo prometió a su padre… ya tiene 24 años (¡¡¡! No lo parece uu) y antes de los 25…

- Se muy bien lo que le prometí a mi padre… pero para mi desgracia no… puedo…

- Señor, tiene que escoger marido o esposa ya, se nos acaba el tiempo y el reino puede pasar a manos de su primo y disculpe señor pero… ¡Ese tipo no se puede comparar con usted! / 

- Gracias Sakano .

- ¿Y enonces?

- Es que no se… me parece que me siento atraído por dos personas al mismo tiempo pero… casarme… justo la que quiero es la que no se si podrá.

- Señor…;-;

- ¡No te preocupes Sakano! ¡Te aseguro que antes de cumplir 25 años me tendrás casado no da!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro y K se habían quedado aún en la tienda esperando a alguien que no se hizo esperar. Entró por la puerta y los dos hombres de acercaron a ella y le hicieron una reverencia.

- ¿Cómo le fue el viaje?

- Muy bien muchas gracias Nakano.

- Debemos agradecerle toda la información que nos ha dado, aunque no se si hacemos lo correcto.

- ¿Insinua que mi plan no va a dar resultado?

- No, yo no digo eso… Pero debemos de causarle muchos problemas.

- No te preocupes Nakano, te aseguro que con esto conseguiremos detener la guerra estúpida esta, va a ser muy sencillo.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro… Pero quien le lleva la contraria esta mujer da miedo uu

- Cuándo esto acabe no te preocupes tendrás a tú amigo feliz de nuevo… y yo podré ver por fin a mis hermanitos con buenos matrimonios… al menos a uno jojojojojojojojojojoo

- Mika-san… uuu

- Y podré darle una lección al estúpido de mi marido, que parece más enamorado de Eiri que de mi jojojojojo o (a su bola ella ¬ ¬)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi se puso bien el cuello de su gabardina tapándose así la cara y se enrosco una cinta negra por el pelo, de manera que no se veía su color rosa chillón, quería ir a ver a las nuevas tropas de Irizar antes de tener que enfrentarse a ellas. Hiro había decidido acompañarle al instante de saber que penaba ir y se marcharon junto con un pequeño grupo en e cual iba también Tatsuha. Se pusieron en camino temprano por la mañana. La verdad es que llevaban muchos días sin salir del campamento y esto les tenía bastante aburridos a todos, no es que no hubiera batalla, pero en esa región al haber cambio de tropas (porqué las otras ya no podían más juju) había como una pequeña tregua. Llegaron al campamento y pudieron comprobar que ya habían llegado las nuevas tropas.

- ¿Qué tal si nos separamos Hiro?

- Preferiria que no…

- Es que… verás querría estar solo…

Hiro miro un momento a Shuichi y al final les dijo a sus soldados que se vinieran con él. Shuichi se fue hacia donde sabia que había un río. Necesitaba calmarse, entre aquellos hombres había visto a Aizawa, el simple recuerdo de su humillación le ponía enfermo, ya no más, se dijo para sí mismo. Llegó al río y bebió un poco de agua estuvo allí parado mirando al vacío hasta que sintió que unos pasos se acercaban, se escondió detrás de unos árboles y lo que vio le dejo helado, Eiri estaba allí justo donde hacía unos intentes había estado él de rodillas en el suelo bebiendo también del agua, se sorprendió de verlo demacrado y con una mirada más fría de lo normal, su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió ganas de arrojársele encima y quitarle esa tristeza, pero lo detuvo el recuerdo de su promesa interior de cambiar. Entonces de miró en el agua, entre cinta de pelo y cuello alto solo se distinguían de él sus ojos, se sonrió para sus adentros y cogió la daga que llevaba en la cintura junto con su espada, y se acercó a Eiri quien no parecía estar allí en esos momentos, pero se equivoco, solo pudo dar unos pasos que este se levantó y se giró mirándolo con rabia.

¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo para interrumpirle? En verdad le había echo un favor ya que otra vez se estaba muriendo pensando en Shuichi pero se quedó helado cuándo vio que ese tipo no solo era un rebelde sino que tenía el mismo color de ojos que su baka.

- No grites.- Le ordenó el otro.

Eiri tragó saliva, esa voz le era familiar.- No pensaba hacerlo.- Se repuso como pudo volviendo a su pose helada.

- Mh Ok, mejor para ti, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Tu eres el príncipe de Irizar, no?

- Eso no te importa. – Eiri se sentía bastante vulnerable, pero no por el arma sino por esa mirada amatista que lo repasaba de arriba a bajo.

- Bueno…- Shuichis giró para marcharse pero una mano le agarró la muñeca antes de que lo hiciera, se deshizo del agarrre como si le hubieran dado un calambre. - ¡¿¡Qué haces!

- Tu… ¿Acaso tu eres de la familia Shindo?

Shuichi sonrió pero el cuello alto no dejó ver esa reacción, ¡¡Eiri sabia su apellido! El no recordaba habérselo dicho nunca, pero lo más importante era que había pensado en él, pero ese no era el momento de dejarse llevar, aún con una sonrisa en sus invisibles labios, se dirigió al rubio.

- ¿Y que si lo soy? ¿Acaso te recuerdo a alguien?

Eiri se dio cuenta de que el tipo fuera quien fuera sabia lo de Shuichi y dio un paso atrás, o es que quizás… no, no podía ser.

- Baka.- Sentenció Shuichi antes de desaparecer por entre los árboles dejando a un Eiri confuso.

Shuichi se encontró con Hiro unos metros más allá y se marcharon al campamento antes de que fuera mediodía.

- ¿Has visto nada interesante?- le preguntó a Hiro.

- Nah… la verdad solo me he dedicado a ver el armamento que llevaban… ¿Y tú? Desde hace un rato que te veo como ido…

- Es – un – se – cre – to.- Dijo Shuichi sonriendo con una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo que Hiro no veía.

- Juju ya me lo imagino… espero que el plan de Mika vaya bien… uuu porque si sales más lastimado no respondo de mí

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuichi se encontraba solo en su tienda, le habría gustado ir con Shuichi y Hiro pero había tenido que quedarse a atender unos asuntos en el campamento, en poco tiempo se marcharía a su reino, ya que no podía estar siempre con los de Hanayma, en su reino los necesitaban. Además estaba pensativo, tenia una idea en mente desde que había hablado con Sakano, si daba resultado, no solo él seria feliz… sino también Shuichi.

- Ryu-chan ¿me has llamado?

- ¡Si Tatsuha no da! Tengo que hablar contigo.- Dijo abandonando su pose seria.

- Tu di que yo hare todo lo que quieras Ryu- chan .

- Se que quizás todo esto es difícil para ti, tu reino y el mío están en guerra y te viniste conmigo aún eso y sin saber si yo te correspondía.

- Aaaaaah si bueno jeje ¿Tanto se me nota//uu

- Sips na no da.

- Bueno ¿pues que querías?

- Tatsuha… ¿Tu te casarías conmigo no da?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mottera: jojojojojojojo o la verdad es que he reído bastante escribiendo esto y no se si tiene nada de gracioso pero a su juicio lo dejo y me parece que me quedó suficientemente bien. Jejeje dején reviews porfa!


	8. Chapter 8

Mottera: Ola ola olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Denle las gracias a Octi-chan que me recordo que hay que actualizar, siento mucho el descuido, ¡subo 2 caps!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE LAST KINGDOMS**

CAPITULO 8: Locura colectiva

- Tatsuha… ¡Tatsuha!

-………………… ¬

- ¡TATSUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DESPIERTAAAAAA!

- Ay, no grites Shuichi que te saldrán arrugas

- … ¬ ¬uu ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Hoy por la mañana estabas normal, bueno dentro de lo cabe porqué tu muy normal no eres, pero… ¿Se puede saber porque estas así de embobado?

- ¿Embobado yo?

- Si, tú.

- Juju, es un secreto.

- Allá tu ¬ ¬uu. Solo venía a decirte que vi a tu hermano y que, bueno, me atreví a acércame a él, como iba todo cubierto… y le pedí…

- Matrimonio…

- Juju, ya me gustaría Tatsuha pero me parece que eso aún no es el momento… ¬ ¬

- Ryuichi me ha pedido matrimonio.

- OO ¿Cómo?

- Me lo acaban de decir. – Hiro se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Felicidades Tatsuha. Me alegro mucho por ti.

- Si, yo también ¬

- Vaya… ni con previo aviso jeje – suspiró Shuichi.- ¿Pero, a tu familia le gustará?

- Juju a mi padre no le importará que sea Ryuichi mientras sea un buen partido, al igual que mi hermana y… Ryuichi es un reeeeey ¬. My honey Ryuichi por fiiiin! ¬

- Hiro, me da miedo o .

- A mi me da miedo que se convierta en rey… uu

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Nada, nada Tatsuha

- Me voy a felicitar a Ryuichi.

Shuichi ya iba a irse cuándo sintió que alguien le cogía por la muñeca se giró y se encontró a un Tatsuha serio que lo arrastro lejos de Hiro y se puso a hablar bajito.

- Tres cosas Shu. 1: por lo que he entendido antes aún quieres recuperar a mi hermano, aún que sea de esta manera tan rara que lo haces, así que cuenta con mi ayuda.

- ¬ ¬uu Aaah vale, vale…

- 2: Deja que te llame cuñadin.

- Bueno, bueno Ahora que he vuelto a ver a Eiri y se que piensa en mi ya no me molesta tanto jeje.

- 3: No toques a Ryuichi.

-oo… ¬ ¬ ¿A que viene eso?

- ¡Tu no lo toques! Ahora que por fin se ha decidido… Además dentro de poco viajaremos los dos a su reino para anunciarlo y se lo diremos a mi familia, soy tan feliz T-T

- Bueno, bueno, no llores, debes de estar muy feliz, pero no llores tranquilo uu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri se encontraba en la tienda principal del campamento de las tropas de Irizar, Tohma le había llamado ahí porque quería hablar con el. Se sentó y su mente divagó hasta el encuentro de esa mañana, ese chico… no era posible que fuera Shuichi, llevaba el pelo demasiado largo y ni siquiera había podido ver si era de ese rosa chillón que tanto le gustaba… ¿Qué tanto le gustaba? ¿Des de cuándo pensaba aquello? Suspiró cansado. Pero ese chico tenía esos ojos, esos preciosos ojos amatistas de Shuichi… Se golpeó la cabeza enojado consigo mismo ¿era posible que Shuichi hubiera cambiado tanto? Tohma entró rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Vaya Eiri, pareces preocupado

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Saber como estas, no entiendo porque no quieres dormir aquí en la tienda principal, las otras son muy incomodas…

- ¿solo por eso me llamabas Seguchi? ¬ ¬----------------

- Si, quería estar contigo .

- Pues me aprovecho. Tohma ¿has oído a hablar de un tipo que va vestido todo de negro y con una gabardina que no deja verle la cara?

- Aaaah… Tú también has oído hablar de él, si, le llaman Ángel Negro. La verdad no se porque, supongo porque viste de ese color…es como una leyenda, es muy buen guerrero.

- Mmh. – gruño en asentimiento Eiri.

- Estoy muy emocionado, es la primera vez en casi 3 meses que manteneos una conversación sin discutir. -

- Pues emociónate tú solo, yo me voy.

Eiri salió de la tienda antes de que Tohma pudiera decirle nada más, se dirigió otra vez al río y allí examinó con la mirada largo rato los arbustos por donde había desaparecido el tipo misterioso que se parecía a Shuichi. Entonces sin ni siquiera ir a buscar un arma se adentró en el bosque, donde se escondían los rebeldes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Ryuichiiiiiiiiii felicidades! o

- ¡Gracias Shuichi no da! ¿Pero felicidades por que?

- Pues… por tu matrimonio con Tatsuha uu

- Ah, eso… ¿Te alegras no da?

- ¡por supuesto que si! nn

- Pues vamos a dar una fiesta no da!

- ¡Si, una fiestaaaaaaaa! o

- Mañana antes de irnos no da… ¡Se lo diré a Sakano! o

Ryuichi salió corriendo y Shuichi con una sonrisa en los labios. Este salió de la tienda y se adentró en el bosque para ir como hacía siempre a contemplar el atardecer. Se desabrochó la gabardina y se desenroscó la larga cinta negra del pelo que no había pensado en quitarse antes, su larga trenza rosa cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda y la cogió con la manos para soltarse el pelo, al llegar a su sitio favorito se quitó la gabardina Con todo esto debo de parecer una mujer / pensó divertido mientras se acariciaba su largo pelo. Se sentó en una roca y su mirada se perdió en el atardecer, esos colores dorados siempre le recordaban a Eiri, y la verdad no sabía si eso le entristecía o le ponía contento pero siempre volvía cada tarde a ver la puesta de sol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya se encontraba muy lejos del campamento y no sabía si seguía el buen camino, pero ya no le importaba, solo quería volver a ver a Shuichi, porque al final después de convencerse a sí mismo había decidido que ese tipo era Shuichi, aún que se veía muy diferente. La verdad sentía miedo, pero nunca lo reconocería, no quería ser rechazado Va, seguro que ese baka se me echa encima sin que yo tenga que hacer demasiado…. Aún así su comportamiento en el río lo tenía preocupado ¿Y si ya no lo quería?

Sintió unos pasos acercarse donde estaba él y se escondió , al cabo de unos minutos se atrevió a mirar quien andaba por allí y por su sorpresa vio a Tatsuha con cara de felicidad (léase: ¬).

- My honey Ryuichiiiiii, por fin ¬. Nos casaremos y seremos muy feliceeees

- ¿Qué te casaras con Ryuichi?

- Si herma………………………. ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oni-chan querido del aaaaaaaaaaaaaaalmaaaaaaaaa no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos!

Tatsuha se lanzó encima de Eiri antes que este pudiera reaccionar y cayeron los dos al suelo entre gritos de un emocionado Tatsuha y de un enojado Eiri.

- OOOOOOH no me lo digas! Te has enterado y venías a felicitarmeeeeee, jeje al final me casare antes tu que yo, muerte de la envidia, muérete, muérete, muérete jajajajajajajajajajaja o

- #¬ ¬ Tatsuha….

- ¡¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

- ¡COMO NO SALGAS DE ENCIMA Y DEJES DE GRITAR TE DEJO ESTERIL DE POR VIDA NIÑATO!

- ¡Ay, Eiriiii! Tan feliz que estaba yo de verte…- de repente la expresión de Tatsuha cambió a una de desconfianza.- ¿A que has venido? Shuichi ya me dijo que te había visto, ¿pero tu no estas con las tropas de…

- ¡¿¡Shuichi te dijo que me había visto!

- Sips y se le veía muy feliz… …¡mierda, mierda, mierda! Soy un maldito bocazas!

Eiri sonrió mientras se quitaba a Tatsuha de encima. Este cayó al suelo entre quejas.

- ¿Dónde esta ahora?

- ¿Eins?

- Shuichi.

- Lo buscas tu.- Tatsuha se levantó y huyó a toda prisa por entre los árboles.

Eiri suspiró, ya era casi de noche y no sabía como volver al campamento, se puso a caminar de nuevo con una sonrisa interior, había visto a su hermano, que aunque no quisiera reconocerlo quería mucho y sabía que ese tipo misterioso si era Shuichi… y si se había alegrado de verle…

Llegó a una especie de precipicio y vio que alguien estaba allí, sentado en una roca y apoyado en un árbol, una larga melena rosa caía libremente por su espalda, a su lado se encontraban una gabardina negra y una cinta larga del mismo color. Sonrió para sus adentros y ciertamente conmocionado se fue acercando a la visión, que le parecía la cosa más bella del mundo.

Shuichi se encontraba dormido reposando su cabeza encima del árbol, necesitaba descansar. Tenía que prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría en los próximos días. Y así, se durmió en ese sitió que tanto le gustaba. Ya llevaba un buen rato así cuándo sintió unos dedos recorrer su cabello con delicadeza, entreabrió los ojos pero se encontraba aturdido y esas caricias le estaban gustando. Se acomodó más en el árbol mientras sentía que alguien le acariciaba con los dedos la mejilla, entonces se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, que alguien real le estaba tocando. Abrió los ojos y se giró para reclamarle a quien fuese que fuera y se encontró con dos orbes doradas que le miraban llenas de ternura, abrió la boca ciertamente sorprendido y no pudo reaccionar que sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos, haciéndole olvidar todo lo que le rodeaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro se encontraba reposando en su tienda, no sabía muy bien que hacer, Shuichi había desaparecido como cada tarde, Tatsuha se había encerrado con Ryuichi (a saber que cosas estaban haciendo esos dos) y Suguru y K tampoco parecían querer dignarse a aparecer. Suspiró, resignado a pasar solo lo que restaba antes de irse a la cama. La verdad es que no se sentía bien por un pensamiento que le pasaba por la cabeza: todos parecían estar juntándose, Ryuichi con Tatsuha y estaba seguro de que Shuichi, por más que dijera que de momento no, se acabaría lanzando a los brazos de Eiri. ¿Quién le quedaría a él? Suguru seguro se marcharía a su reino una vez terminase todo esto y K… un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y lanzó su cabeza contra la mesa que tenía delante.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces?- Suguru entró en la tienda con cara extrañada.- Normalmente el que se comporta como un demente es Shuichi no tú.

- Ya ves, al final se te acaban pegando sus rarezas uu.

- Pues espero que no, no me gustaría para nada ir dando botes de quí para allá como un loco… además con el cambio que ha dado casi parece Ryuichi… un tonto en la vida diaria pero un gran guerrero en el campo de batalla.

- Lo que a ti te pasa es que te da miedo

- Quizás… ¬ ¬ La gente que cambia tantas veces de humor no es de fiar, te pueden fallar en el momento menos esperado…

- No te pases hombre… uu. ¿A que has venido?

- No te lo puedo decir aún, tengo que esperar a K.

- ¿Cómo? Oo

- Es algo muy importante… para los dos.

No puede ser… 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Tatsuha que te pasa? Estás muy raro hoy no da.

Ryuichi se encontraba encima de la cama abrazando a Kuamgorou con Tatsuha al lado abrazándolo a él.

- Nada, Ryu nada…

- Cuéntame no da.

- es que… verás… he visto a Eiri.

El semblante de Ryuichi cambió de golpe y se giró para ver mejor a Tatsuha.

- ¿Y?

- Pues me lo he encontrado en el bosque… muy lejos de su campamento… y hemos acabado discutiendo como siempre UU aunque no me pareció que le sentara mal lo de que tu y yo nos íbamos a casar

- ¿Y lo dejaste allí en el bosque?

- Si… acabe huyendo uu

Ryuichi se quedo pensativo un momento para volver a su pose infantil y acurrucarse en el pecho de Tatsuha quien lo abrazó posesivamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No puede ser…..

- ¿Qué pasa Hiro?

- Tú y K… ¡TÚ Y K! ¿TU Y K SE VAN A CASAR?

-… … OO …. ¬ ¬uuuu ¿Se puede saber que estas diciendo?

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Hiro que yo no me caso con K o 

- ¿a no? ¬ ¬

- No.

- Pues vale .

- Aquí todos están locos T-T y yo que soñaba con comprarme una casita en el campo en Irizar y tener mí familia allí con el perro, la casita del perro, el rebaño de vacas, las gallinas y sus pollitos… ¿Dónde han ido esos días en los que podía soñar? T-T

- Suguru ¬ ¬uu

- ¿Qué pasa, cada uno tiene sus sueños.

- Ya te digo.

Suguru miró a Hiro enojado y luego con malicia.- Pero estoy seguro que por los tuyos corre cierto rubio loco con una arma.

-……

- HIROOOO NOOOOO ¡Suelta la mesa porfavoooor! ToT Mis vacas, mis gallinitas, ya no podré veros nunca o .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi se acercó a la tienda de Hiro alertado por unos fuertes gritos que provenían de ella, al entrar se encontró a Hiro totalmente colorado a punto de arrojar una mesa en la cabeza de Suguru que gritaba algo sobre un perro, su casita y gallinitas y vacas.

- ¿Pero que pasó aquí?

En el mismo instante en que lo vieron Hiro dejó la mesa en su sitio y se sentó en su silla, Suguru se quedo en el suelo murmurando.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este?

- Lo mismo me preguntaba yo UU. ¿uh? ¿Por qué vienes tan colorado Shu?

- O/O Aaaaah pues yoooooooooooooo…

- No me lo digas… ¿te encontraste con Eiri?

- Sips. /

- ¿Y que pasó?

- Pues primero yo estaba dormido y el se acercó y me acarició y cuándo me giré me beso y yo me emocione mucho, y le respondí, ¿te puedes creer que tenga tan poco autocontrol? Pero luego me acordé de que quiero que se de cuenta de que a mí se me respeta y… …. Y…

- Y… ¿Qué Shu? Termina de una vez.

- Pues que le metí un guantazo en plena cara y lo deje allí tendido. / 

- Mmmpfff…

- ¿Qué?

- mmmmpffff jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD eres un baka jajajajjaja definitivamente jajajaja

- Se ha de ser tonto.- Suguru había reaccionado y se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con expresión seria apoyado en la mesa.- Si viene a buscarte y te besa será porque te quiere ¿no?

- …

- Shuichi…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿no lo dejarías tirado en el bosque verdad?

- Por supuesto que no Hiro, me costó pero le arrastré hacía mi tienda…

- Si que te debes de haber echo fuerte, porqué para dejar a un hombre como Eiri se ha de tener fuerza… UU – dijo Hiro como quien da una lección a sus alumnos.

- ¿Y ahora que hago con el? Me da vergüenzaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Hiroooooo!

- Umppf, no sé… pero tu te cuidas de él, porque ahora que lo has llevado hasta quí no podemos dejar que se vaya y diga a todo el mundo donde está el campamento.

- ¡Mi Eiri nunca haría esoooooooooo!

- Yo que sé… pero así le tendrás a tu lado ¿No estás contento?

La tienda se quedó en silencio por uno momentos y este fue roto por Suguru.

- Ese K tarda mucho.

- No hace tanto que le esperamos. UU

- Ju.

- ¿Qué?

- Juju.

Hiro se sonrojó y Shuichi iba moviendo la cabeza histéricamente porqué no entendía nada de la conversación.

- ¡Uah! ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? Y si no tienen nada más que decir yo me voy…

- Con tu príncipe, ¿eh pillin?

- ¡¡Hiro malo, malo, malo!

Shuichi salió corriendo hacía su tienda dejando otra vez solos a Suguru y Hiro. En esos momentos llego K.

- Bueno, pues tenemos que hablar contigo.

- Yes, guy.

- Ustedes dirán.

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mottera: Que cap más raro… jeje ¿Qué les ha parecido? Después de releerlo me pareció que el título ese era el más adecuado, aunque varia de los demás. La verdad es que yo estoy medio ida ya, no se de donde saqué la paranoia de Suguru esa pero me pareció que no quedaba mal, me pregunto porque puse vacas y gallinas… bueno, será uno de esos misterios de la vida que algún día se sabrán… Reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

﻿**THE LAST KINGDOMS**

CAPITULO 9: O todo o nada

Shuichi suspiró mientras entraba en su tienda, no sabia que hacer y sin poder mirar hacia donde tenia a Eiri se puso a hacerse la trenza. Había ligado a Eiri en uno de los postes que aguantaban su tienda pero la pregunta era si ese poste podría aguantar a Eiri, ya que al despertarse no le gustaría mucho estar amarrado. Shuichi giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y lo encontró durmiendo con una cara de anglito irresistible. Se le acercó embobado.

- ¡Ay, que mono!... ¿Pero que digo? A este paso no me podré resistir a él ni dos días, ¿por qué no le deje tirado en el bosque? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MI EIRIIII! ¿Y si se lo comía un oso? O si lo atacaban bandidos y le XXX y XXX ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¿Se puede saber que tanto gritas baka?

Shuichi saltó para atrás al percatarse de que Eiri despertaba. Este, hizo ademán de levantarse pero las ligaduras se lo impidieron. Shuichi se puso derecho y se fue a la otra punta de la tienda. Cosa que hizo que Eiri lo mirara extrañado.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

- ...

- ¿No piensas hablarme?

- ...

- Al menos quítame estas cuerdas baka.

- No me llames baka.- Dijo Shuichi intentando controlarse para no ir allí y soltarlo.- No puedo soltarte, podrías decir donde está nuestro campamento.

- No tendrías ese problema si no me hubieras metido ese golpe. – Dijo Eiri enojado.

- Pues tu no vayas por allí besando a la gente. – Dijo Shuichi ruborizado.

- Perdone usted, pero no me pareció que te molestara mucho.

Shuichi se sonrojó aún más se giró de espaldas y se quedó quieto.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

Eiri no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar que una almohada seguida de otras le fue a parar a la cara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro miraba expectante a sus dos amigos, Suguru y K, quiénes parecían estar un poco nerviosos.

- Hablen ya de una vez uuu. Llevamos ya como media hora de silencio y quiero ir a comprobar que Shuichi no haga ninguna locura UU.

- Si, perdona Hiro pero es que es difícil... – dijo Suguru.

- ¿Que pasa?- Dijo ya Hiro un poco asustado.

- Mira, hemos estado hablando de que haríamos cuándo terminase todo esto, nuestra situación es complicada, somos traidores en nuestro reino y los traidores no son bien recibidos en ninguna parte.

- En Hanayma lo seriáis.

- De eso queríamos hablarte, quizá te parecerá un atrevimiento, pero nos gustaría formar parte de tú gobierno. Los dos.

- Eso ni se pregunta... ¿por qué les costó tanto decirme esto uu?

- Pues no sé, la verdad es que a mí me daba vergüenza porqué me parecía que nos aprovechábamos de la situación. - Dijo Suguru aliviado.

- And I think that is not good to mix feelings with work. - Dijo de repente K serio.

- Disculpa K pero no entiendo. u

- Que no me parece bueno mezclar sentimientos con trabajo.

- Oo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rey Uesugui se encontraba sentado en su trono, regocijándose en su desgracia, dos hijos perdidos, uno desparecido, el otro en la guerra… Sus dos hijos varones, dos inútiles rebeldes! Lo que le molestaba más era que ni siquiera su heredero Eiri fuera capaz de entender su punto de vista. Al menos podrían buscar buenos partidos para casarse, pero ni eso… tenia esperanzas con Tatsuha que es un casanova pero me parece que ni él T-T. ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?

En esos momentos entró Mika, desde el inicio de la guerra que vivía con el y en ocasiones se marchaba unos días para volver en seguida.

- Hola padre.

- Hola hija. ¿Llevas noticias?

- Si, una buena y una mala.

- Comienza por la buena por favor.

- Bueno, He recibido una carta, la llevaba un mensajero Liraniense.

- ¿Del reino de Ryuichi?

- Si.

- Sigue por favor.

- Ryuichi se casará con Tatsuha.

-………………………………………………………………………..

El rey Uesugui se quedó inexpresivo por unos momentos y de repente cayó al suelo de espaldas.

- ¡Padre!

- Que paren la guerra…

- ¿Cómo? óò

- Que paren la guerra… no podemos luchar contra el futuro marido de mi hijo.

Mika sonrió para si misma al darse cuenta de que su plan comenzaba a funcionar, daba igual si era Ryuichi, era un rey, por lo tanto un partido más que excelente, su padre no podía resistirse a eso y si Eiri y Shuichi conseguían reconciliarse Shuichi era de familia noble y al no tener cargo político podía ir a vivir a Irizar con Eiri (lo tenía todo calculado la tía UU).

- ¿Y la mala noticia?

- Llego otro mensajero, pero este de Tohma. Eiri ha desaparecido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri tenía ya un tic en el ojo, después de soportar una lluvia de almohadas. Shuichi al fin, se había puesto detrás de un biombo a cambiarse. Cuándo salió llevaba unos pantalones blancos con una camisa también blanca y otra vez su trenza ya bien echa.

- ¿Piensas soltarme o no?

- No.- Shuichi no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara.- Ya te lo dije.

- ¿Y tengo que dormir así?

- Antes bien que lo hacías.- Recordó Shuichi.

- Mmmh. ¿y si tengo que ir al baño?

- Aaaah… - Shuichi no supo que decir.

- Eres un completo baka, no se como pueden decir que eres tan buen guerrero.

- No te metas conmigo.- dijo Shuichi poniendo su carita de enojado.- Además soy muy fuerte, lo prueba que he podido tumbarte.

- Me pillaste desprevenido criajo. #¬¬

- Ya. – dijo Shuichi en tono sarcástico.

- ¿quieres probarlo? Suéltame valiente entonces.

Shuichi se quedó sin saber que hacer, que hubiera podido tumbarlo una vez no significaba nada, Eiri esa vez estaba totalmente desprevenido, por no decir ocupado, y siempre había tenido mucha más fuerza qué él.

- Muy bien, ya estoy harto.- Eiri empezó a mover sus brazos.

- ¡¿¡Qué haces!

Eiri no respondió, continuó con su tarea, Entonces Shuichi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se le acercó corriendo para evitarlo.

- ¡No te vas a soltar!

Eiri no dijo nada y continuó moviendo con fuerza sus muñecas ignorado el dolor que provenía de ellas ya que se las lastimaba con las cuerdas. Shuichi no podía hacer mucho por evitar su tarea.

- ¡para Eiri te vas a lastimar! – unas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. A Eiri eso le recordó el tiempo en que estuvieron en Irizar y con mucha más fuerza movió sus muñecas deshaciéndose del agarre. Shuichi lo miró asustado mientas se ponía de pie, Shuichi se encontraba en el suelo ya que le había propinado un empujón al levantarse. Se miró las muñecas, sangraban.

- Mira que me he hecho por tu culpa baka.- Suspiró dirigiéndose a una especie de recipiente con agua donde había visto que Shuichi se lavaba las manos antes y sumergió sus muñecas en el. Sintió un movimiento tras de sí y al girarse se encontró a Shuichi con unas venda mirando hacía al suelo y señalándole una silla. Eiri se sentó en ella y Shuichi empezó a vendarle las muñecas.

- Shuichi…

- Puedes quedarte desatado, pero no puedes irte, almenos no salgas de esta tienda.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Shuichi levantó la cabeza sorprendido para volver a bajarla ruborizado al encontrarse con los ojos dorados que le miraban con intensidad.

- Me parece que ya quedamos en paz la última vez que nos vimos. – Dijo Shuichi en tono frío y duro, pero sintiendo como interiormente quería ponerse a llorar y a abrazar a Eiri.

- Shuichi, por favor…- el tono desesperado de Eiri no le paso desapercibido y levantó la vista sorprendido.- Perdóname… perdóname…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¿POR QUEEEEE? Mi Eiri mi pequeño Eiri, debí de ponerle una escolta… ¿Qué digo una escolta? Todo el ejercito con él! ¡¡Mi dulce Eiri!

- Ejem, señor le prometo que haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlo.

- ¡Panda de inútiles! Ahora que por fin le tenía a mi lado… ¡Son todos unos incompetentes! ¿Qué dirá su padre? ¿Y Mika? ¡¡Mika me mataraaaaaa!

- Señor Seguchi tranquilizase por favor.

Tohma respiró hondo y se giró de repente con su eterna sonrisa.

- Ejem… esto como si no hubiera pasado… nn De momento esperaré a ver que dice su padre, y ustedes búsquenlo por el bosque, dudo que lo hayan capturado los rebeldes, ya abríamos recibido un chantaje… pero y si…- Los ojos de Tohma se abrieron como platos.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eiri…

- No, escúchame. Se que te hice daño, y si yo estuviera en tú lugar habría reaccionado mucho peor que tú, pero… no te pido que entiendas mis razones. Nunca me he fiado de los demás, y llegaste tú… y eras diferente y… se que no sirven las excusas, pero en estos momentos me estoy aguantando para no abrazarte y besarte. Yo… - las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta.- yo…

Shuichi lo miraba esperanzado, con sus manos cogiendo sus muñecas. Eiri suspiró y le cogió las manos y lo miró intensamente a los ojos, como si con su mirada quisiera decirle lo que con sus palabras no podía. Shuichi se perdió en esos ojos y estuvieron largo rato así, mirándose fijamente, con las manos entrelazadas.

- ¡Shuichi! ¿dónde tienes a…?- Hiro entró pero al ver la escena se ruborizó de golpe- Ay, perdón perdón perdón.

Shuichi salió de su trance y se levantó de golpe ruborizado, Eiri miró para otro lado.

- Jejeje, Hiro…

- No quiero saber los detalles de verdad no me cuentes nadaaaaaaaaaa 

- Hiro, ¿Qué dices? ôo

- Aps, no estaban… bueno jeje yo, pues eso… jeje.

- ¿Vas a estar mucho rato así? – Eiri se giró para verle enojado por haberle interrumpido lo que pretendía acabar con un beso.

Hiro lo miro por unos momentos y le dijo a Shuichi que tenía que hablar con él. Salieron de la tienda, Shuichi un poco reticente a abandonarla.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues… nada. Yo venía a preguntarte como te iba, pero ya veo que bien. Creía que querías hacerle sufrir un poco.

- Escucha que de momento ni me ha besado, solo estábamos… mirándonos. Y no pienso dejar que pase de los besos.

- Esto lo dices ahora.

- Si quiere algo más… jeje ya se lo encontrará jeje

- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Nada, la verdad.

- Pues si andamos con secretos yo tampoco te diré lo que venía a decirte.

- ¿nani? ¡¡¡Hiro en serio que no tengo pensado nada! Cuéntameeee.

- Te quedas con las ganas de saberlo pringao, te debes de creer el único enamorado pero no es así jajajajajajajajajajaja- Hiro se alejó riendo histéricamente y señalando a Shuichi con un dedo.

- óó

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Jo, ¿cómo es que nadie piensa en nosotros?

- Tranquilo Tatsuha no da, me parece que hoy ha sido un día movido para todos.

- Si pero nos marchamos mañana y nadie piensa en nosotros TT

- No llores Tatsuha no da, sino yo también llorare… ¡ah, si! quedé con Shuichi en que mañana haríamos una fiesta para celebrar lo de la boda.

- ¿una fiesta? ¿Y habrá baile?

- No sé, no da, se encarga Sakano.

- ¿Sakano? ¬¬uu

- Sips ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te parece bien Tatsuha?

- No me hagas caso…

De fuera de la tienda oyeron una voz que les llamaba a los dos, Tatsuha se acercó a la puerta.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

- Señor vengo a informarle de parte del señor Shindo de que su hermano se encuentra en este campamento.

- ¿Eiri?

- ¿Pero no lo dejaste en el bosque no da?

- Si… ¡aaaaaaah! ¡Debió de encontrarse con Shuichi en el acantilado claro! Dile al señor Shindo que voy ahora mismo.

- Si señor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No tenías porqué decírselo a mi hermano.

- Se hubiera enterado igualmente, y mañana se marcha con Ryuichi, lo mínimo que podéis hacer es veros un rato.

- Ya nos habíamos visto.

Eiri se acercó un poco a Shuichi inintencionadamente y este se alejó de golpe.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

- No te me acerques, eres capaz de cualquier cosa, pervertido.

- Perver… ¿PERVERTIDO?

- ¡Hermanitoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Sin ni siquiera llamar Tatsuha entró en la tienda y se lanzo encima de Eiri que ya no sabia que pasaba, se quedó encima de Eiri mientras Ryuichi entraba detrás de él con semblante infantil.

- ¡Eiri no da! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que eras de los malos no da.

- ¬ ¬u

- Hola Ryuichi, Tatsuha…

- Hola Shuichi no da.

- Tatsuha sal de encima.

- No me mires así que das miedo, y deberías de estar contento. Mika ya me contó lo que hiciste desde que perdiste a Shuichi, te encerrabas todos los días y vivías amargado sin salir, maldiciendo a todo el mundo……………. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Seré bocazas!

- ¿Cómo que Mika te lo contó? ¡Si tú estabas desaparecido!

- Si, eso yo…

- ¿Mika lo sabía? ¿Sabía donde estabais!

- ¡Ya basta!

El grito de Ryuichi hizo que Eiri y Tatsuha callasen de golpe para mirarlo, sorprendidos, estaba en su semblante serio.

- Aún que ahora lo sepas da igual porque no vas a salir de aquí. Pero te advierto una cosa: no toques a Shuichi.

Todos se quedaron perplejos, hasta Shuichi que hasta el momento había entrado en su mundo, salió de golpe sin entender que quería decir Ryuichi con eso. Los tres miraron a Ryuichi que les miraba severamente.

- Perdona, pero me parece que lo que yo haga no te incumbe.- Dijo Eiri friamente.

- Me parece que si, seré tu cuñado, y me parece que eso me da cierto control sobre ti… ¿acaso no lo tiene Tohma?

Eiri se levantó tirando a Tatsuha al suelo y cogiendo a Ryuichi por el cuello.

- ¡No se peleen!- Gritaron asustados Tatsuha y Shuichi.

- Si de verdad quieres a Shuichi, no puedes coger solo lo que te venga en gana de él, no permitiré que le hagas daño, Shuichi puede ser tuyo, pero escúchame bien… o todo o nada. ¿Me entiendes verdad?

Eiri lo miró fijamente por largo rato. Shuichi y Tatsuha miraban la escena, asustados y tensos, esperando una reacción por parte o de Eiri o de Ryuichi y sin entender lo que había dicho Ryuichi. Al final Eiri respiró hondo y soltó a Ryuichi quien salió de la tienda, Tatsuha miró a Shuichi se encogió de espaldas y salió tras de Ryuichi.

- ¡Eh, Ryuichi!

- Perdóname, si te he molestado con lo que he dicho.

- No, no me has molestado.-Ryuichi continuaba con su semblante serio.- Pero, no entiendo. ¿Qué le has querido decir a Eiri con todo eso?

- Algo muy sencillo Tatsuha.

- Pues yo no entiendo…

Ryuichi se volvió y le sonrió con semblante ya aniñado, Tatsuha se quedó embobado mirándolo. ¬

- Le he dicho que si quiere a Shuichi que se case con él no da. ¿Vamos a jugar con Kumagorou no da?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No entiendo nada. ¿Qué ha querido decirte Ryuichi con todo eso?

- Mejor que no lo sepas.

Eiri se quedó mirando a Shuichi y este se ruborizó, Eiri se le acercó y puso un dedo en su mejilla acariciándolo dulcemente.

- No te enfades pero… eres muy hermoso.

Shuichi no supo que decir y se quedó callado mirando al suelo completamente ruborizado.

- Voy a buscarte ropa y algo con lo que puedas dormir… a no ser que quieras hacerlo en el suelo.

Eiri se quedó mirando a Shuichi y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios para acabar convirtiéndose en una carcajada al ver como Shuichi se ruborizaba ante lo que el mismo acababa de decir.

- ¡Eres un malpensado, pervertido!

Shuichi salió corriendo de la tienda con los ojos cerrados y echo un tomate. Eiri a dentro hacía esfuerzos por dejar de reír asombrándose por esa risa que hacía tanto que no venía a sus labios. Cuándo pudo tranquilizarse se sentó en la cama y cogió la cinta larga negra de Shuichi, la miró por largo rato pensativo y acabó por besarla. Se quedó dormido allí mismo apretando la cinta contra su pecho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mottera: me pareció que este era un lindo final, así que lo dejo aquí, juju ¿Qué les ha parecido? La verdad es que aquí quedan claras las intenciones de los personajes… A mí la verdad me da un poquito de pena Tatsuha porque parece que Ryu solo lo usa… ¡Pero no es así! Ryuichi le quiere, pero también quiere mucho a Shu, fue su amor platónico así que quiere protegerlo a toda costa. Dejen sus opiniones y di tienen alguna duda me la preguntan que en el próximo cap lo respondo . ¡¡¡Reviews onegai! Gracias por leer.


End file.
